Ascension de l'amour
by Angeluss
Summary: Un ascenseur ça monte et ça descend. C'est tout ? Pour Drago, c'est un ennemi redoutable, la zone DANGER du ministère à éviter. Parcequ'il y croise Potter. Et que Potter est sa faiblesse. Et que comme tout bon Serpentard, il est lâche en sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla :** Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première ( et j'espère non la dernière ) fanfiction sur le couple Harry et Drago. L'idée est issue d'une envie déjantée autour d'un engin que nous connaissons tous et dont nous ne percevons pas toutes les utilités pratiques ( comment ça j'ai des idées tordues ? ).

C'est également un cadeau à ma déesse, l'auteur que je sublime de mails ( oui, je sais la modestie me va comme un gant ^^ ) et que j'harcèle pour avoir des lemons avec des idées trèèès tordues.

BON ANNIVERSAIRE MA NELLA =D

Si vous ne la connaissez pas, filez lire ces fics sublimifiques, vous la trouverez sous le nom de Netellafim.

Et après cette courte page de publicité, passons au vif du sujet.

Ma chère Nella, tu verras que, n'étant pas patiente, je n'ai pas attendu un an pour que tu m'offres un autre OS avec mes idées de lemons ^^

Je suis assez anxieuse sur si ça va te plaire ou pas, mais en tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir essayé.

Merci pour tes conseils, tes gentils mails et pour supporter mes idées scabreuses =P

J'espère que ce début vous plaira, il s'agissait à la base d'un OS, mais comme je voulais déjà tester le début, je l'ai séparé en deux.

Bonne Lecture

**Disclamer :** à mon plus grand malheur, rien ne m'appartient, JKR étant généreuse, nous a offert de quoi faire travailler nos muscles cérébraux ( Oui ! le Yaoi est un sport =P ) mais c'est aussi une égoiste, elle veut pas partager ses personnages. Donc, la seule chose qui m'appartient c'est...Sylvia ! qui est Sylvia ? Vous allez le découvrir.

**Fond Musical :** Beaucoup d'auteurs proposent un fond musical, et il est agréable de lire avec la musique correspondant au texte. Mais ayant écris sur 5 chansons différentes, je ne sais pas si une seule correspond "bien" à ce texte. Je vous propose celle que j'ai écouté en boucle pour le début.

Undisclosed Desires de Muse.

**

* * *

**

Ascension de l'amour

**ou**

**comment les ascenseurs trouvent une utilité autre que monter d'un étage**

_Partie 1 : Quand un ascenseur joue les Cupidons_

"Attendez ! "

Les portes de l'ascenseur (1) allaient se refermer mais une main bronzée les retint. L'arrivant entra, essouflé de sa course. Il leva les yeux pour remercier l'occupant de l'appareil mais...

"Potter !

- Malfoy. "

Les deux hommes se regardaient, l'un figé de surprise, l'autre sur la défensive. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, comme pour permettre aux deux hommes de s'observer. Un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls, face à face. Drago laissa glisser ses yeux rapidement sur le corps du brun, admirant la coupe de son pantalon qui soulignait la courbe élancée de ses jambes, dévorant du regard le torse du Survivant dessiné par sa chemise verte sombre, évidemment sortie du pantalon, dans une tenue chic et pratique. Les cheveux bruns assagis avec la longueur étaient retenus en un catogan assoupli, laissant voltiger des mèches rebelles sur les yeux émeraudes qui brillaient d'une maturité inconnue du Serpentard. Une moue agacée plissait ses lèvres d'une manière irrésistible. Drago se retint de déglutir. Il savait que le Gryffondor avait changé mais pourquoi on ne l'avait pas prévenu que c'était devenu une sex-bombe ! Tss...Son esprit classa immédiatement l'Elu dans la catégorie Plus Que Potable, catégorie presque inhabitée pour l'héritier exigent.

De son côté, Harry avait lui aussi balayé du regard le corps aristocratique offert à ses yeux. Ça avait toujours fonctionné comme ça entre eux, pas de pudeur et aucune gêne à s'examiner. Il nota la musculature androgyne qui transparaissait, mise en valeur avec goût par son costume gris perle. Il traîna ses yeux sur le blond, s'imprégnant de l'image de ces deux prunelles métalliques aux pépites argentée, encadrées par des fils de soie d'un blond pâle, semblable à un rideau liquide. Le Gryffondor n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître que le Serpentard était resté séduisant, très séduisant.

" Je ne pensais pas que tu travaillais dans ce secteur. "

La voix du blond le sortit de son observation qui n'était pas passée inaperçue. Comme celle du blond, pensa-t-il en souriant intérieurement.

' Je suis venu rendre visite à Hermione. Elle travaille bien dans ce secteur avec toi Malfoy, non ? "

Le ton ironique n'avait pas échappé à Drago qui se retint de sortir une réponse cinglante.

" En effet, c'est même une excellente collaboratrice. "

Harry sembla surpris d'entendre Drago complimenter son amie.

" Allons Potter ne fais pas cette tête là, tu ressemble à ton elfe de maison, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Kreattur c'est ça ? (2)

- La ferme Malfoy !

- Calme le Gryffy, je suis vexé que tu puisse être surpris que j'estime ton amie le rat de bibliothèque.

- Tu es un Malfoy, la seule personne que tu estime plus que toi c'est ton reflet.

- Tsss...tu n'as pas changé Potter, toujours aussi...

- Aussi ?

- J'hésite entre stupide et sexy.

-....

- Je sais, ça fait un choc. Mais ne nous fait pas un malaise mon petit Potty, mon homosexualité n'est pas nouvelle.

- Ça j'en sais quelque chose. "

Le blond ne répondit pas. Potter avait évoqué_ le _souvenir. Ne voulant pas s'engager sur ce terrain risqué pour son pantalon, il tourna la tête avec dédain, pressant les portes de s'ouvrirent.

Il regardait les chiffres se suuccédaient. 4...5..6

'' Au fait Potter...ahem..merci pour avoir retenu les portes de l'ascenseur. "

Ben quoi ? Il était bien éduqué, il disait merci et s'il vous plait.

...

Bon d'accord peut être pas s'il vous plait. Ni merci. Rah mais ! C'était Potter ! Il avait ce besoin de...de quoi ? de le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait....ce besoin de paraître bien à ses yeux....de se racheter pour...avant.

" Mais de rien Malfoy, après tout, il faut toujours aider les demoiselles en détresse, lança-t-il en souriant narquoisement"

Et sur ces mots, les portes s'ouvrirent à l'étage Recherche Historique où Harry sortit, plantant un Drago qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir dans l'appareil. Ce ne fut que quand les portes se furent refermées dans un Ting horripilant que la colère envahit le Serpentard.

" Potter !!! "

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines depuis l'épisode de l'ascenseur. Drago ne cessait de fulminer dès qu'il entendait parler de Môssieur-je-me-crois-drôle-et-j'-ai-la-tête-plus-grosse-que-mes-couilles. Mais il y avait une autre raison à son agacement. Il avait trouvé Potter...potable et même plus ! Enfin, il avait toujours trouvé que Potter avait un charme fou mais bon, là c'était...Hein ? Depuis quand trouvait-il que Potter avait un charme fou ? _Depuis que t'es en âge de mouiller tes draps chéri_. T'es qui toi ? _Ta conscience sexuelle mon chou._ (3) Je ne suis pas ton chou ! Et puis c'est quoi ça ! une conscience sexuelle ! Merci bien je sais me débrouiller ! _Aaaah nooon ! La preuve, tu es troublé que Potter t'ai fais autant d'effet...tu veux coucher avec mais tu ose pas lui demander._ QUWAAAAA ? Mais qui lui avait refilé une conscience de mer...credi. Je ne veux pas coucher avec le balafré ! Tu m'entends la voix !_ C'est ça, c'est ça_. Arrête avec ce ton condescendant ! _Oh allons Dragounet, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux ! Je suis sûre que tu préfererais monter Potter huhu. _Mais c'est pas vraaaaaiiii ! Rah ! Faut que j'héberge la seule conscience sexuelle fan de Harry Potter de tout l'univers !_ Je ne suis pas fan mon sucre de canne, mais avoue qu'il est sexy avec sa cicatrice..._Beurk.._.ses yeux verts_....Bouteille...._ses lèvres pulpeuses._..il s'est fait butoxé ou quoi ? .._.son corps athlétique_....mou et fade...._imagine le_....je fais déjà des cauchemars..._.nu_...tais toi ! ...._gémissant sous tes doigts_ .... Mais la fermeuh ! .._..murmurant ton prénom, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir....Drago ? Drago ? Dragounet ? Mon chou ? Où es-tu ? _

Mais Drago avait déconnecté, s'imaginant le sexy Survivant alangui sur ses draps de soie verte...mh...il se mordit la lèvre...Potter...enfoui en lui...et puis....murmurant...je t'a..QUOI !

Nan mais c'était quoi cette arnaque ! Qui lui avait mis ça dans la tête ! Merlin ! il avait failli penser que....brrr...il frissonna d'horreur. Jamais. Jamais de ça entre eux. Il ne referait pas cette erreur.

Secouant la tête, il se reprit. Réalisant qu'il était deux heures passées et qu'il devait monter à l'étage pour rendre son rapport sur la vampirisation au douzième siècle, il se rua vers l'ascenseur.

Mais alors que les portes se refermaient...

"Attendez ! "

Misère non, gémit-il intérieurement, pas lui.

Mais sa supplique n'empêcha pas le Survivant ( car c'était bien lui ) d'entrer dans l'engin que le Serpentard se mit à maudire sur deux cent générations tout en souhaitant se taper la tête sur les parois.

" Malfoy ? Encore toi ?

- Oui, encore moi Potter, crois moi, je suis tout aussi ravi que toi de te revoir. "

Le Gryffy sourit, amusé par l'attitude froide du Serpentard, qui tournait obstinément la tête de l'autre côté.

" Tu as peur Malfoy ?

- Peur de quoi ? de toi ? pff laisse moi rire.

- Peur...de ce que je pourrais faire.

- Hum ?

- Eh bien...te violer dans cet appareil.

- Ce n'est pas un viol quand c'est consentant Potty."

Drago se mordit la lèvre dès la fin de sa phrase. Pitié qu'il ne l'est pas vraiment dit...pitié...c'était un réflexe, il ne le pensait pas...enfin si un peu mais bon...Quoi ? Mais ça allait vraiment pas bien dans sa tête !

" Oh...eh bien, répondit le brun dans un sourire carnassier, dans ce cas..

- Dans ce cas, rien du tout Potty. Loin de moi tes pattes d'excité sexuel.

- Oh allons la fouine, ne joue pas les pucelles effarouchées.

- Pucelle ?! Potter, c'est la deuxième fois que tu me traite de fille, ne me force pas à te prendre contre ce mur pour te prouver que je n'en suis pas une !

- ...fillette.

-....

- Alors ? J'attends Malfoy. Serais-tu de ceux qui en parle beaucoup mais qui n'en font pas beaucoup ? C'est décevant de ta parmfppd "

La fin de son mot avait été coupée par deux lèvres impétueuses venues le faire taire. Harry gémit et se maudit la seconde d'après en sentant le sourire narquois du Serpentard contre ses lèvres. Mais Drago ne se recula pas, il bougea ses lèvres contre celles sucrées du Gryffondor, quémandant l'accès à l'intérieur. Et là ce fut l'explosion. Saveur sucrée, deux langues qui s'entremêlent...ballet sensuel, fougueux. Les mains du blond vinrent saisir les hanches de son homologue, collant leurs bassins dans un frottement insupportable pour leur nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Le brun se raccrocha aux épaules du Serpentard, plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres. Et ils s'embrassaient, perdus dans un plaisir impensable. La langue de Drago redessinait la bouche d'Harry, explorant chaque millimètre, goûtant à ce fruit défendu si longtemps désiré...Il retrouva cette saveur qu'il avait goûté il y a de cela quatre ans...Quatre longues années...

" Drago..."

Le gémissement d'Harry figea le Serpentard. Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ? Ça allait trop loin. Ils ne devaient pas continuer. C'était trop risqué. Ça n'aboutirait à rien.

Il se dégagea du corps chaud du brun, sentant immédiatement un manque l'envahir. Il déccrocha les mains du brun qui le regardait, ses belles prunelles scintillantes d'incompréhension.

" Je ne suis pas une fille Potter. Tu en as la preuve maintenant. Ne me provoque plus désormais. "

Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant un blond sortir en trombe. Loin de l'ascenseur, loin de lui...

Et un Gryffondor était debout, figé dans une douleur immense. Ses mains tremblèrent. Formèrent deux poings aux phalanges blanchies. La colère monta.

" Tu t'es encore moqué de moi...connard de Serpentard !! ''

La paroi trembla sous le coup du poing abbatu avec rage.

Quelques mètres plus loin, au bout du couloir, dissimulé par le virage, appuyué contre le mur, soufflant, la main sur le coeur qui battait trop vite, Drago ferma les yeux.

" Pardon Harry..."

* * *

Depuis un mois, on assistait à un étrange manège dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. Les deux sorciers élus les plus sexy par Sorcière Magazine étaient le centre de l'agitation.

Ils s'évitaient.

Tout simplement.

Dès que Harry apercevait Drago, il tournait les talons, interrompant la discussion qu'il avait, ne jetant pas un regard en arrière.

Dès que Drago voyait Harry, il attrapait le premier passant et engageait la discussion. Il avait même engagé la discussion avec une plante !

Tout les employés les regardaient, ne comprenant pas leur attitude. Si avant, les deux se croisaient, ils s'ignoraient simplement ou se lançaient des piques. Mais là, c'était ridicule.

Deux héros de la guerre, deux hommes matures, puissants, connus pour leur courage exemplaire.

Deux gamins qui s'évitaient comme s'ils avaient 13 ans et qu'ils avaient honte de croiser l'autre.

Les amis des deux protagonistes n'avaient pu obtenir aucun renseignement sur le pourquoi du comment.

Alors ils observaient, exaspérés, leurs amis s'évitaient comme des enfants.

Le plus risible était surement l'accord établi tacitement.

Un l'ascenseur. L'autre les escaliers.

Devinez qui avait hérité des escaliers ?

Saleté de Gryffondor, pensa Drago pour la quinzième fois en dix minutes. On avait pas idée de mettre autant de marches pour aller deux étages plus haut ! Merlin...si seulement il pouvait prendre l'ascenseur...mais le risque de s'y retrouver avec Potter lui faisait tourner les talons dès qu'il s'en approchait.

Une, deux, une, deux, une, deux.....

Quand le fier Héritier des Malfoy arriva en haut des escaliers, il était débraillé, essouflé, rouge, les cheveux décoiffés, la chemise froissée. Oui il était sportif mais pas suicidaire ! Ces escaliers étaient plus crevant qu'une partie de javelot avec son parrain Snape. Partie dont la règle était de courir pour éviter le javelot, en sachant que Snape ratait rarement sa cible...Brr il ne digérerait jamais les méthodes de vengeance de son parrain pour le punir d'avoir mangé ses précieux gâteaux à la cannelle.

Malheureusement pour notre blond, les escaliers débouchaient en face de l'ascenseur.

Dont les portes s'ouvrirent.

Laissant apparaître...

* * *

" Enfin Harry ! votre comportement est ridicule ! Que tu ne veuille pas parler à Drago passe encore, mais votre jeu de trape-trape / cache-cache est insupportable !

- Je sais Mione...Mais...je ne veux pas le voir. C'est tout.

- Harry...

- Hermione. S'il te plaît. "

L'ancienne Gryffondor baissa les yeux, incapable de continuer face à ce regard dur.

Mais que s'était-il passé...?

* * *

" Drago ! Mon vieux ! "

Naaaaaaan !!! fuir ! demi-tour ! Dévaler les escaliers ! Tant pis pour le rapport ! Tout plutôt que de lui parler ! (4)

Alors qu'il s'élançait en sens inverse, une poigne ferme et puissante le retint par le bras, le traînant vers son bureau qui se situait dans le couloir d'à côté.

Jeté sur un fauteuil, un verre de whisky placé dans les mains de force, Drago attendait le début de la torture.

Il leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

" Blaise chéri, je sais que depuis que tu as épousé Pansy tu as un goût pour les commérages mais pourrais-tu éviter de te mêler de mes affaires ? S'il te plaît ?

- Wow, ça doit être vraiment important pour que tu dise s'il te plaît.

- A vous entendre, je suis un monstre incapable de dire s'il te plaît ou merci.

- Maaaaais non. Si peu, dit le noir avec un sourire malicieux.

- Blaise....abrège !

- Langage mon chou !

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN CHOU !

-....

- Nan mais quoi....sérieux...qu'est-ce vous avez tous à m'appeler mon chou....j'suis pas un chou, conclut le blond avec un air boudeur.

- ....

- Quoi ?

-....

- Mais quoi ! T'aimerais toi qu'on te traite de chou !

-....

- Avoue ! Tu as rencontré Sylvia !

-...c'est qui ?

- Ma conscience sexuelle fan de Potter qui veut que je couche av...

-...

- Blaise enlève ce sourire narquois de ton visage.

- ....

- Blaise ! Arrête de rire ! Traître ! Meilleur ami indigne !

- MWahahahahahahah !!! Une conscience sexuelle qui...hahahahahah....Potter..hahahahaha !!

- BLAISE !

- Je savais que tu avais un faible pour lui hahahahaa...mais je pensais pas que...huhuhuhuh....merlin Drago tu veux baiser avec Potter ! Ahahahahah c'est trop bon....mwhaahahahahaha

-BLAISE ! LA FERME !

-....Drago. Ne t'énerve pas. Je suis désolé d'avoir rigolé mais avoue que. .huhuhu...il y a de quoi.

- Nan.

- Tu es ridicule quand tu fais l'enfant. D'ailleurs, c'était de ça que je voulais parler. Votre petit jeu avec Potter. Tu m'explique ?

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Blaise. Potter et moi avons décidé d'épargner à ce Ministère des bains de sang. Nous nous évitons donc.

- Certes. Mais avant ? Je veux dire, vous n'étiez pas comme ça, vous vous croisiez et vous chamaillez sans plus. Que s'est-il passé Drago, dit-il doucement.

-....

- Dray...

-...j'ai fais une connerie. Et Harry en a souffert.

- Harry ?

- Potter.

- Noooon vraiment, prends moi pour Chourave. Depuis quand l'appelle-tu par son prénom ?

- Depuis qu'on s'est embrassé.

- Quoi ?!

- Oui.

- Non ?!

- Si.

- Vrai ?!

- Oui.

- Noooon.....sérieux ?!

- OUI !

-....et tu me l'as pas dit avant ! Pff t'es nul Draychou.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Oui, oui, répondit le brun en agitant la main.

- Bien, maintenant, puis-je partir ?

- Non. Je veux savoir....Dray...aimes-tu Potter ?

-.....Je ne sais pas....je...c'était merveilleux....mais;...c'est Potter et je suis Malfoy !

- Et ?

- Ça ne marchera pas ! Bon sang ! On passe notre temps à se disputer ! Je l'ai embrassé parcequ'il m'a défié, c'est tout !

-...je vois. Bien, tu peux y aller.

- Merci, répondit le blond ironiquement.

- Ah...Drago ? Oublie pas....toi aussi tu as droit au bonheur.

- Merci Blaise...."

La porte se referma sur ce remerciement accompagné d'un sourire triste.

Le Serpentard ébène passa une main dans ses cheveux, soupirant. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas sortis du poulailler à Hyppogryffes. Il termina son rouleau et appela sa chouette.

" Tiens ma belle, apporte ça à Granger. "

* * *

Avachi dans son canapé en cuir hors de prix, Drago Malfoy se lamentait accompagné de la plus fidèle amie de l'homme viril : la bouteille de whisky. (5)

Perdu dans un brouillard flou, il s'abandonna à ses souvenirs.

Potter avait drôlement changé, il était loin le balafré binoclard aux muscles aussi développés que les mini-saucisses Snaki ( ben quoi ? A cause de Granger-futur-Weasley-merlin-sauvez-nous, les elfes de maison avaient droit à un jour de repos et Drago, ne sachant pas cuisiner, avait appris à apprécier le génie des moldus en matière de plat rapide à réchauffer ).

Mais il y avait une chose qui était restée la même chez Potter, l'étincelle dans ses yeux, éclat moqueur, amical, coléreux, triste, amusé, lubrique, chaleureux, haineux, éclat de vie.

Drago se souvint qu'après la Bataille finale, on avait vu les yeux du Survivant vides. Effroyablement vides. Eteints. Voilés. Envolée l'étincelle...

Comme si toute vie avait été aspiré le Prince des Glaces avait perdu tout ses repères face à cet Elu amorphe au regard spectral. Il avait beau le provoquer, le gryffondor se contentait de lever ses yeux vides vers lui, glaçant le sang du blond.

Puis, un jour, exaspéré de la situation, Drago avait décidé de réveiller le fantôme de Gryffondor.

" Potter ! Ça peut plus durer ! Tu fais peur aux premières années ! Tu es ennuyeux et ennuyant ! Je ne peux même pas m'amuser ! Bordel ! Réveille toi ! "

Aucune réaction.

" J'ai couché avec Weasley fille, tu sais, l'espèce de phacochère roux qui te sert de bouche trou ? " (6)

No signal.

" J'ai même essayé ton pote la belette et sa copine le castor. "

Please wait.

" McGo "

" Rusard "

" Snape "

" Dumby ! "

" Dobby "

" Peeves ! "

Toujours rien.

" Okay. Je vois. Tu m'oblige à employer les grands moyens Potty. Viens pas te plaindre après. "

Le brun leva un regard éteint vers lui, comme s'il n'avait pas écouté le blond avant. Ce dernier, lui adressa un regard déterminé et...

Il saisit le Gryffondor par les épaules, pencha la tête et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il reste ainsi quelques secondes, attendant une réaction du brun. Mais rien ne vint. Ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu, le Serpentard utilisa sa langue fourchue pour dessiner les contours des lèvres cerise du brun. Merlin qu'il avait l'air fragile et perdu, noyé dans ses vêtemens miteux, les yeux cachés par ces cul-de-bouteilles immondes, si petit mais si fort...il avait vaincu Voldy-face-de-pas-beau-j'me'la-pète-en-me-croyant-invincible quand même ! Mais la détresse qui noyait ses yeux parfois faisait serrer le coeur du blond Serpentard. Il lâcha les lèvres à regret, avec la certitude que leur goût le hanterait toute sa vie, avec l'envie brûlante d'y retourner, de s'y noyer...

Le brun avait le regard figé, surpris. Enfin une réaction humaine ! La joie envahit Drago. Mais son euphorie se calma vite en voyant la question fatidique dansait dans les prunelles absinthes du Gryffondor. Pourquoi...?

Alors Drago s'était penché, effleurant la joue de son ennemi qui n'en était pas un, puis avait murmuré quelque chose à son oreille. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Qui avait franchi ses lèvres sans son accord. Qu'il regrettait déjà. Comme s'il devait le dire. Elan d'un coeur glacial. Et le frisson qui avait parcouru le corps du Survivant était resté un mystère pour Drago qui s'était toujours demandé si c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait dit ou parceque son souffle avait chatouillé le lobe de l'autre. Frisson de plaisir ou de surprise ? d'émotion ?

Drago se posait encore cette question, son verre à la main, les yeux rouges de fatigue, en ce soir de mars. Et, lorsqu'il descendit son verre cul sec, il se dit que il détestait les ascenseurs. Autant qu'il aimait Potter.

Quoi ?! Attendez là ! On rembobine ! J'ai dis quoi ? J'ai pensais QUOI ?_ Drago mon chou, laisse la narratrice finir son boulot, tu viendras te plaindre à la fin !_ NE M'APPELLE PAS MON CHOU !

Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire que j'ai-hips ! Porter ! Nan, Potteur, nan Poteyre hips ! Potty ! Ouais c'est ça... Potter...

Depuis quand je suis amoureux de lui ....? _Depuis longtemps Dray..._.tiens t'es là toi ? Il a fallu que je me bourre et que je sois nostalgique pour réaliser que j'étais...amoureux...

_Tu le savais avant...mais tu n'avais jamais osé poser un mot sur ce sentiment...._

Ce sentiment ? Lequel ? Celui qui fait que j'ai envie de l'embrasser dès que je le vois ? Que j'ai envie de le protéger même si maintenant il est fort ? Que j'ai envie de le voir sourire ? Que j'ai envie de lui dire...

_Ce que tu lui as déjà dit il y a quatre ans Drago...._

Il me hait...

_En es-tu sûr ? Réfléchis Dray....souviens toi de la suite...._

Et Drago replongea dans les souvenirs de sa dernière année à Poudlard...

On était le 15 juin. Hier soir il avait embrassé Potter. Il lui avait dit...Il frissonna. Comment allait réagir le Gryffondor ? Après lui avoir dit ça ( dans le seul but de le faire réagir ! Evidemment ! N'allait pas croire des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être ! ), il avait tourné les talons en preux Serpentard qu'il était ( _c'est pas un oxymore ça ? Accoler deux mots opposés ? Preux et Serpentard __?_ Sylvia chut ! ) et n'avait pas regardé en arrière, il s'était mis à courir une fois le virage passé, à l'abri de _son_ regard. Sa course ne s'était arêtée que quand il s'était jeté, avec toute la classe Malfoyenne, sur son lit. Sa nuit avait été agitée, peuplée de bruns et de cerises.

Mais si Drago était resté quelques secondes de plus, il aurait vu une étincelle, une petite lumière encore timide, venue éclairer deux puits verts plongés dans les ténèbres. Il aurait vu une main effleurer, hébétée, les lèvres encore humides. Il aurait vu sa réussite.

Harry Potter était revenu.

Et cela grâce à sa Némésis, Drago Malfoy.

Le lendemain matin, à son arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Harry Potter avait surpris tout le monde. Un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, un regard rêveur, et l'étincelle...encore flammèche...qui renaîtrait bientôt comme un phénix, qui embraserait les yeux comme avant...

De sa place à la table des serpents, Drago Malfoy avait souri discrètement, se sentant léger...heureux. Il n'aimait pas voir le Survivant malheureux. Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi. C'était comme ça. C'était son ennemi, il se devait d'être en forme. Et ce qu'il avait dit...il le regrettait déjà. Il ne savait pas pourquoi...ça lui avait semblé si...naturel. Logique. Dans la magie du moment. Parceque son coeur s'était serré à la vue de ce garçon de dix-sept ans perdu dans ses loques, à l'allure enfantine et à l'âme déjà noircie par la guerre. Trop vite grandi. Poussé dans un combat dont il ne voulait pas. Entouré de morts. Il détestait le Directeur pour avoir fait ça au Gryffondor. Mais il n'avouerait jamais que si Potter était vraiment son ennemi et juste ça...il n'en aurait rien à faire de sa santé et il n'aurait pas fait ...ça. Il était un Serpentard. Un lâche. Ce n'est pas parcequ'on est du côté des gentils qu'on est courageux. Surtout pour les choses du coeur. Ainsi, quand il vit le Gryffondor lui sourire de sa table des Gryffys, il eut peur. Non, Potter s'imaginait des choses ...il avait juste dit ça ...pour qu'il réagisse...il ne le pensait pas. Il...ne pouvait pas...jamais. Le visage de son père dansa dans sa mémoire. _Tu es un Malfoy fils, respecte la première règle d'un Malfoy : tu n'as pas de coeur._

Son visage se ferma, ses yeux se firent durs au souvenir de ses mots gravés dans sa chair à coup de cravache. De l'autre côté de la salle, un brun se demandait ce qui se passait quand il vit le Serpentard se levait brusquement et sortir de la pièce. Il se leva à son tour, se précipitant pour lui parler. Il le trouva devant la porte de la Salle des Potions, froid et impassible, son masque de Malfoy d'avant la Guerre mis en place. Hésitant il s'était approché...

" Malfoy ?

- Qu'est-ce tu veux Potty ?

- Je...hier soir...ce que tu as dis....

- Oublie Potty, tu as mal compris, j'ai dis ça parceque j'en avait marre de te voir te traîner comme une loque dans le château, tu ne m'amusais plus, il fallait que j'arrange ça. Ne prends pas tes désirs pour la réalité Potty, je t'excècre, je te hais, tu me dégoûte, hier soir j'ai nettoyé au moins dix fois ma bouche pour enlever le goût de morue qui y était. "

Chaque mot était une flèche parfaitement ajustée, poison distillé. Drago pria intérieurement que l'étincelle ne s'efface pas.

Sa prière fut accordée.

La douleur emplit alors les prunelles du Gryffondor qui serra les poings de rage ( NdA : ça a un goût déjà vu nan ? ).

" Tu es abject Malfoy ! Ordure ! "

Drago se prépara aux coups. Mais rien ne vint. Juste ce regard haineux, froid, empli de colère.

Et comme un soleil irradiant cette rage, l'étincelle brillait.

Qu'importe si elle était issue de la haine. Tant qu'elle illuminait les émeraudes de Potter, Drago était heureux. Même s'il ne s'avouerait jamais pourquoi.

On avait vu Harry Potter revivre du jour au lendemain. Sans qu'on ne sache comment, grâce à qui et pourquoi. Même la préfète de Gryffondor n'avait rien pu tirer de lui.

On oublia alors les questions, profitant juste du retour du héros à la vie.

Mais personne ne vit jamais les touches de mélancolie qui s'étalaient dans ses yeux.

On ne réalisa pas non plus qu'elles apparaissaient après le passage d'un certain blond.

Pas plus qu'on ne l'entendit faire ses premiers rêves mouillés.

Pas plus qu'on ne le vit réaliser qu'il tombait amoureux.

Pas plus qu'on ne le vit hurler de l'amour qu'il portait en lui.

Pas plus qu'on ne le vit accepter ce sentiment, l'enfouir en lui.

Et l'effacer un peu, de faire comme si.

Pas plus qu'on ne vit que s'il couchait avec tout Poudlard c'était pour oublier le goût entêtant qui hantait sa bouche, même des mois après.

Ils ne virent que l'étincelle.

Pas son histoire.

* * *

(1) Oooooh un ascenseur ^^ hein Nella ? il fallait que je le fasse. Avec toutes les idées de lemons, j'ai choisi le délire de la grand-mère ^^ eh oui ! si j'arrive à la caser, je mettrais même la mamie xD

(2) Ouuuh que j'ai honte, je fais des infidélités à mon dobby d'amour ^^ non je ne suis pas folle juste un peu fan de Dobby ( oui, oui je suis tordue ^^ )

(3) Aaaah Sylvia, ma conscience d'amour. Toutes mes délires pervers viennent d'elle, c'est la voix de la Perversité. N'avez-vous jamais eu des blagues idiotes à dire ? n'avez-vous jamais rigolé seul(e) pendant que vos amis vous regardent bizarremment genre " elle est pas bien la folle " ?

Non ? Je me sens seule là ^^

(4) C'est à ça que je ressemble quand je veux éviter des discussions concernant ma vie privée avec mes amis ^^ je suis une Serpentarde dans l'âme.

(5) un jour, un vieux sage m'a dit : l'alcool c'est pratique dans les fics, ça délie les langues. Là, ça délie les souvenirs mais bon, ça revient presque au même.

(6) Oui, j'aime Ginny vous l'aurez remarqué =P

* * *

Voilà, la suite est en cours et mettra au minimum une semaine pour arriver.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Donnez moi votre avis, et n'hésitez pas, si vous n'êtes pas inscrits, à laisser votre adresse mail si vous voulez que je puisse vous répondre. Promis je ne vous harcèlerai pas =P

A bientôt

Angeluss


	2. Chapter 2

Blabla :

Bonjour à Tous Lecteurs adorés =D ( comment ça je fayote parceque je suis en retard ? même pô vrai ! )

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour le retard, j'ai eu de gros imprévus et des problèmes de santé qui font que je suis autant en forme que Nick Quasi Sans tête ( yep, c'est pas joli-joli ^^ ). Bref, je vous livre pas l'ordonnance pour mon mot d'excuse, passons au vif du sujet.

Une Grande Nouvelle ( ouais je mets des majuscules parceque ça fait genre Méga Important et que les gentils lecteurs que vous êtes vont lire mon blabla insipide ) : au vu du caractère têtu de mes petits doigts qui ont décidé d'écrire plus que prévu, j'ai du découper en trois la fic ( il ne devrait normalement pas en avoir un quatrième mais comme déjà c'était un OS...). J'ai en tête un bonus mais ça dépendra de ce que je vais mettre au 3ème chapitre ( le lemon déjà ^^ ).

Voilà pour les informations.

Ensuite un Grand Grand Grand Merci à tous pour vos rewiews qui m'ont accroché un sourire niais toute la journée, si bien que ma mère a vérifié les effets secondaires des cachets ^^ merci à Kaylee à qui je n'ai pu répondre. Merci à ceux qui me mettent en alerte, j'étais si heureuse à chaque fois que je voyais ce message s'afficher dans ma boîte mail. Merci à vous.

Ça rassure un peu un accueil si gentil et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire ( moi stressée ? Pas le moins du monde, dit-elle en attaquant la deuxième phalange ).

**Disclamer :** Ai-je besoin d'insister sur le douloureux fait que rien ne m'appartient et que j'ai même pas un droit de visite une fois par an pour voir Dragounou et Harrynet ? Maman poule cette JKRowling.

**Dédicace :** Toujours pour toi et ton anniversaire ( ça va durer un bout de temps comme ça ^^ je prolonge les festivités ), j'espère que cette suite sera à ton goût ma chère Nella, tu es un fin gourmet ^^ ( huhu goût !! ahem nan suis pas folle ^^ tu comprendras en lisant, tout est affaire de goût ^^ )

Bonne Lecture

**

* * *

**

Ascension de l'amour

_Partie 2 :__ Un retard, un ascenseur, un héros shouté, ça donne quoi ?_

Un coup sur la fenêtre tira Drago de ses souvenirs. Secouant la tête pour chasser les dernières images, il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la poignée et ouvrit, laissant entrer un hibou aux plumes chatoyantes. L'oiseau vola jusqu'à la table basse devant le canapé, obligeant Drago à le suivre en pestant. Le blond attrapa le papier attaché à la patte, le dépliant en se demandant qui pouvait bien vouloir lui parler à cette heure avancée.

_Monsieur Malfoy, _

_Nous vous informons que la réunion de présentation de demi-parcours de votre dossier en collaboration avec l'Historienne Hermione Granger-Weasley, est avancée à demain, 15 heures en salle de réunion 711. _

_Salutations, _

_Mrs Marshall, Présidente de l'Assemblée des Historiens _

Le papier tomba à terre.

Feuille qui voltige.

Stupeur.

La présentation de demi-parcours était normalement pour dans deux semaines, pourquoi l'avaient-ils avancé ? Ils n'étaient pas prêts. Pas encore. Il restait des points à définir, des informations à vérifier, des recherches à moitié entamées. Quelques heures. Il restait juste un court laps de temps. Et Drago sut qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit, en voyant des flammes vertes léchaient les parois noires de sa cheminée, laissant débouler une Hermione échevelée et visiblement en robe de chambre...

* * *

" Je te dis que c'était en 1254 !

- Parceque tu y étais peut être !

- Non mais au cas où tes quelques neurones masculins l'auraient oublié, je suis Historienne !

-....tu sais ce qu'ils te disent mes neurones et ma virilité ?

- Qu' il est 2 heures du matin et qu'on a pas fini ?

-...Mpfh. Si tu insiste, 1254. Et après ? "

* * *

" Et donc, la guerre du Troisième Empire a eu lieu en 1859 et a entraîné la ..

- Non, non et non ! En 1858 ! Concentre toi un peu !

- Granger. Il est 3h du matin. Excuse moi de dire 59 au lieu de 58 !

- Non, je n'excuse pas. On recommence.

- Si Weasley se trompe quand vous vous accouplez tu le fais recommencer aussi ?

- LA FERME !

- Aux animaux. ( 1 )

-...

-...

- On disait ?

- 1858.

- Ah oui. Donc la guerre du Troisième Empire a eu lieu en 1858 et a entraîné la..

* * *

" Drago ?

- Mh ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Harry ?

-...

- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas et que tu ne diras rien et que..

- Granger.

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi et passe moi le parchemin."

* * *

" Hum hum.

-....

- Hum hum.

-....

- HUM HUM !

- Quoi !

-...j'ai plus d'encre.

-...

-..

* * *

.

" Ça suffit !

- Hein ?

- Harry et toi vous comportez comme des gamins ! Et il est malheureux ! Je n'en peux plus de le voir dans cet état ! Vous êtes retournés à vos querelles de Poudlard ! Mais vous avez passé l'âge ! Cette haine est immature ! A cause de ça, Justin est parti et...

- Qui est Justin ?, l'interrompit-il d'un air froid.

- Malfoy ! Tu m'écoute ou pas ! Justin est l'ex de Harry ! Mais ça ne te regarde absolument pas !

- L'ex ? Ils ont rompu ?

- Nom d'une patacitrouille défraîchie ! Tu vas m'écouter oui !

- Quand tu m'auras répondu.

-....Justin a rompu car il disait que Harry était amoureux d'un autre, qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'il était dans la lune et que...il ne pouvait pas vivre avec un homme amoureux d'un autre. Il lui a dit " Tu n'as qu'à l'épouser ton cher python ! ". Harry est démoralisé depuis, enfin il l'était déjà à cause de votre jeu idiot de cache-cache mais ça l'a abattu.

-....pourquoi me raconte-tu tout ça ? Je veux dire...je suis son ennemi, on ne peut pas se supporter. Ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir que sa meilleure amie me raconte sa vie privée.

- Drago, la voix de la jeune femme s'adoucit, je ne pense pas que Harry te considère comme un ennemi, du moins plus depuis la fin de la guerre. Ni avant même...votre...haine est si...spéciale. Vous vous haissez et pourtant vous avez besoin de vous voir...votre haine semble si...vitale, murmura-t-elles, son regard s'était fait flou, sa voix distante, elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Je me souviens qu'en dernière année...tout Poudlard l'avait remarqué...si vous passiez une journée sans vous voir...vous étiez infernaux, même Harry, il dégainait sa baguette et quiconque l'énervait se retrouvait à l'infirmerie. Et si je te raconte tout ça...c'est parceque tu me l'as demandé. Et parceque je t'aime bien. Tu es un ami Drago, que tu le veuille ou non, je sais que sous tes grands airs froids d'insensible, tu es quelqu'un de bon. Et je pense que votre querelle est à l'origine de la tristesse d'Harry. Si t'en parler permet que vous soyez de nouveau en "bons" termes...alors...je le fais. "

Drago la fixait, impassible, les traits sculptés dans un air glacial. Pourtant un véritable séisme secouait son être entier, son âme et son coeur. Elle était perspicace. Trop. A ce rythme là, elle en déduirait ce qui s'était passé en septième année. Harry était malheureux, par sa faute. Encore. Son copain l'avait quitté. Un python ? Référence à un Serpentard ? Qui ? Harry aimait un Serpentard ? Alors...non. Aucune chance que ce soit lui. Il plongea ses prunelles anthracites dans celles chocolatées de la jeune Historienne. Il y avait une lueur qui le narguait, qui lui disait " je sais ce qui se passe ou du moins j'ai de fortes probabilités que mes hyptothèses soient véridiques. Mais je ne dirais rien. " Un sourire moqueur étira lentement les lèvres du blond.

" Je t'apprécie Granger. Mais tu es agaçante.

- Hermione. Je prends ça pour un compliment....et comme une confirmation. "

Deux regards entendus, une menace, un éclair de promesse impossible. Un soupir. Féminin. Une lueur triste dans un ciel gris. Et le silence. Lourd de sous-entendus.

" La guerre est finie. Les morts sont morts. Ils n'ont plus rien à dire. "

Un sourire las répondit à la jeune femme. Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien de plus ce soir, elle décida d'alléger l'ambiance. Avec son occupatin favorite.

" Allez ! Suffit les papotages ! Au travail ! On a une présentation demain !

- C'est qui qui a commencé ?

- C'est celui qui dit qui est.

-...ça n'a aucun rapport.

- Si. J'ai raison. Allez, oust ! Travail !

- Tyran.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon Dragounet.

- QUOIII ! Je te permets pas ! C'est encore un coup de Sylvia avec ses surnoms débiles !

- Sylvia ?

- ...travail tu as dit non ? "

* * *

" A ce moment là, tu leur parle de la politique du gouvernement de Ragztorn II en utilisant les documents du dossier B et j'enchaîne sur la partie historique.

- Et ensuite on finit sur les pistes que nous allons étudier dans les mois prochains en leur précisant les hypothèses faites.

- Voilà, je pense que ça devrait aller, on a réussi à faire presque tout ce qui manquait.

- Mais une nuit blanche la veille, ça va être...fatiguant.

- Vas te coucher, repose toi, essaye d'avoir bonne mine demain et surtout, sois à l'heure. Rendez-vous devant la salle à 14h30.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit Drago, à demain. "

Elle partit, laissant l'horloge sonner les cinq heures du matin et un blond au visage défait par la fatigue. Drago se leva, le pas hésitant. Sa vision était floue, ses yeux rougis des heures passées, penché sur des parchemins à la lumière trop forte de la lampe électrique au dessus de la table du salon, nappée de feuillets et de notes. Il tituba jusqu'à son lit où il se laissa tomber, habillé.

Le sommeil le faucha rapidement, lui laissant le répit de ne pas repenser à la conversation avec Hermione. Mais ses rêves furent peuplés, comme toutes les nuits depuis une soirée de septième année, de mèches brunes et d'étincelle dans des abysses émeraudes.

* * *

" Bonjour à vous amis Sorciers ! Il est 14 h et pour ceux qui nous rejoignent que maintenant, nous allons passer à notre rubrique Ma femme me trompe-t-elle avec un Moldu ?

- KYAAAAH ! 14 h ! NAOOOOOON ! Je suis en retaaaaaard ! "

C'est un Drago paniqué qui traversa son appartement, balaçant les vêtements à travers les pièces, se jetant dans sa cabine de douche, se cognant le petit orteil au passage, criant un "OUILLE " retentissant. Quand enfin l'eau chaude jaillit, Drago la savoura avec délice, effaçant les restes de ses muscles engourdis par sa nuit de labeur. Pressé, il ne s'attarda pas et sortit rapidement, une simple minuscule serviette blanche ceinturant ses hanches, ne se doutant pas que la vision qu'il offrait était d'une sensualité affolante. Des gouttes roulaient sur sa peau pâle, les éclats de couleurs qu'elles attiraient lui donnant un air lumineux. La serviette avait l'air de vouloir tomber désespérement vers le sol mais était retenue par une main aux doigts fins et agiles. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui ôtait cet air trop soigné qu'il avait d'habitude, le parant d'une sauvagerie délicieuse. Mais le tableau était gâché par le fait qu'il sautillait à cloche-pied, sous la douleur ( immense évidemment _Quelle chochotte ! _) de son petit doigt de pied traumatisé.

Les habits furent arrachés de l'armoire, une chemise grise perle enfilée et un pantalon noire à la coupe classique mis. Un coup de peigne pour arranger les mèches platines volantes, un sort anti-cernes pour dissimuler l'air fatigué et le Serpentard était prêt.

Enfin, presque.

" Mer...douillette ! Le dossier ! "

Il jeta un oeil à la masse de feuilles éparpillées et s'affola en voyant que ça faisait déjà 20 minutes de passé rapidement les notes, il fourra le tout dans sa pochette noire en se disant qu'il rangerait ça en chemin.

La porte claqua et le silence emplit l'appartement désormais désert.

Ou presque.

" Mer..linette ! Les chaussures ! "

C'est donc un Drago habillé, chaussé, pochette en main, qui sortit de son immeuble, transplanant devant l'entrée des emplyés du Ministère.

L'horloge sonna 14h30.

* * *

On se souvient encore de cette journée où cinquante-six emplyées du Minsitère de la Magie fire,nt un malaise et où quarante-quatre hommes se retrouvèrent ensemble dans les toilettes pour satisfaire un brusque....besoin.

Il faut dire, à leur décharge, qu'on avait joué avec leurs pauvres vision d'un Drago Malfoy, à moitié débraillé, sans son gel, courant dans les couloirs ( un Malfoy ne courrait pas. Sauf ! si c'était nécessaire. Et il restait classe et désirable même dans l'effort d'une course. Qu'allez-vous croire ? ) ayant produit une surcharge dans leur pauvre esprit.

La rumeur du jour fut qu'un bel appollon venu des terres du Nord était venu demander en mariage Hermione Granger et celà sans craindre les foudres de son mari, Auror doué. Et bien sûr, comme toutes les rumeurs, elle arriva aux oreilles du Survivant qui entendit deux femmes d'une cinquantaine d'années glousser sur un blond sexy qui se dirigeait vers le département Recherches Historiques. Curieux et pris d'un doute soudain, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, sans entendre le bruit de pas galopant qui arrivait par derrière ni les cris excités des deux cinquentenaires. Ni un cri masculin ressemblant au bruit que font les éléphants quand ils s'accouplent ( ne demandez pas comment il savait ça ).

* * *

Il avait coupé par la section Auror Administration même au risque de croiser Potter, faisant fit des soupirs et des regards surpris que sa course provoquait. Il arriva alors à un tournant décisif de sa vie. Un moment crucial. L'ascenseur ou les escaliers ?

**Escaliers, calcul rapide, demande de service au réseau Drago Probabilités **: risque de débraillage augmenté, sueur et transpiration, tâches humides, pantalon froissé, 2 minutes de perdues.

**Ascenseur, calcul rapide, demande de service au réseau Drago Probabilités :** rapide, 5 min de gagnées, possibilité d'arranger la tenue et de souffler. GROS RISQUE NIVEAU 5 ! : Potter.

Argh ! ô choix cruel ! ô désespoir ! Drago tergiversa rapidement. Que faire ? _L'ascenseur ! L'ascenseur ! Oh oui ! Allez mon chou ! Sexy Potty y sera peut être !_ Nan ! Pitié ! Pas toi ! _Siii avoue, je t'ai manqué ! _Autant que les chaussettes de Weasley._ Ingrat ! Après tout ce que je fais pour toi ! Les hommes ! _La seule chose que tu fais c'est me faire chier !_ Langage mon chou !_ NE M'APPELLE PAS MON CHOU ESPECE DE VOIX DE SCROUTT A PETARD D'OMBRAGE EN STRING LEOPARD !( 2 ) ._..tu dois souffrir d'un traumatisme très grave pour sortir ce genre de choses, tu sais, je suis là si tu as besoin de parler._ ARGH !

Perdu dans sa conversation mentale, Drago ne s'était pas aperçu que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient devant un brun. Il réagit en craint d'une manière distinguée et en s'élançant en courant :

" Atteeeeeeeendeeeeeeeeez !!! "

Mais il calcula mal sa vitesse et sa trajectoire ( il dira plus tard que c'était la faute à la moquette d'un bleu lavande tout à fait immonde et qui était glissante ) et trébucha à l'entrée des portes, s'écroulant de tout son poids sur le dos d'un brun surpris qui glapit.

* * *

Il était mort et au Paradis. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. En se retournant malgré le poids ( c'était lourd ce truc ), il se dit que il était un homme heureux. Que demander de plus que cet ange blond aux yeux gris troublants affalé sur lui ? Souriant niaisement, il voulut toucher la peau diaphane rougie sur les pommettes. Il effleura tendrement la joue qui se teinta d'une délicieuse couleur rosie. Oooh qu'il était mignon ! Il se sentit fondre. Puis il sentit le souffle haletant de l'ange balayer son visage. Son regard se riva alors aux lèvres célestes. Quel goût avait les anges ? Quel goût avait _cet_ ange ? Il était attiré irrémédiablement vers cette chair tendre. Suivant son instinct, il leva la tête et se rapprocha lentement de l'objet de ses désirs...

* * *

Aieuh ! Le brun n'avait pas amorti sa chute correctement et Drago avait mal à la tête. Allongé sur le matelas humain ( drôlement musclé d'ailleurs, surement un joueur de Quidditch ), il décida de rester ainsi encore un peu, sa tête ayant décidé de faire des loopings. Revassant sur ces cheveux qui sentaient vraiment bon, il sursauta quand il sentit le matelas bouger sous lui. Le matelas essayait visiblement de se retourner mais Drago n'avait aucune intention de se lever, aussi se maintint-t-il immobile. Quand enfin, l'autre fut nez à nez avec lui, Drago appuyé sur un torse ferme, le blond se figea, reconnaissant les yeux émeraudes d'Harry. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand il vit le brun, le regard flou, lui careser la joue, tendrement. Par Merlin ! Le Gryffondor était ''stone '' ! Completement à l'ouest ! La chute avait du lui briser les quelques neurones restants, ricana-t-il mentalement. _Ou alors c'est ton poids dans la chute qui l'a étourdit. _Quoi ?! Je ne suis pas lourd ! Je suis parfait ! Mince et parfaitement équilibré de corps !_ Tu n'es pas léger Blondinette, enfin je dis ça, je dis rien..._Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que j'ai besoin d'un régime ?_ Maaaais non, voyons, je dis juste que tu dois l'écraser notre Sexy Potty ! _JE NE SUIS PAS LOURD !! _Au lieu de me syphonner les timpans, regarde Sexy Potty, il passe à l'attaque ! Vas-y Chaton ! Dégivre nous ce gros frigide !_ JE NE SUIS PAS GROS NI FRIGIDE !!!! et qu'est-ce que tu entends par passe à l'attaque ? hein ? Sylvia ? Mais réponds bordel de merdouille !

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de sa conscience sexuelle, il revint à la réalité. Il se rendit compte que Potter était toujours déconnecté, son regard flou était hagard ce qui le rendait encore plus désirable " Je me demande s'il a ce regard quand il jouit...QUOI ? Mais ça va pas dans ma tête ? " Drago se claqua mentalement pour de telles pensées. Mais sa flagellation fut interrompue par deux lèvres rouges à l'air diablement sucré qui s'approchaient de lui...

Il ne va quand même pas...? Non...il ne faut pas....pas que ça dérape...encore une fois...

Mais alors que Drago s'apprêtait à repousser le héros national, l'autre fut plus rapide et posa ses lèvres sur celles, fines, du blond.

Bug total du réseau D.R.A.G.O, veuillez nous recontacter ultérieurement.

Le baiser était doux, tendre, savoureux, teinté d'un goût léger qui faisait tournait les sens, un goût d'amour. Ce n'était pas les baisers fougueux dont Drago avait l'habitude, il n'y avait jamais de tendresse dans ses baisers, et pourtant, c'était le plus parfait baiser qu'il ait jamais connu. Il aurait voulu que ça dure éternellement. Profiter des lèvres douces qui se mouvaient avec les siennes, de cette langue mutine qui venait de caresser sa lèvre inférieure, de ces soupirs qui faisaient écho aux siens.

Il avait oublié la réunion, qu'il était en retard, il n'avait pas réalisé que l'ascenseur s'était arrêté, ni qu'il était en train de faire une erreur qu'il regretterait...

Il ne réagit pas quand l'autre bougea, alignant leurs corps, leurs courbes masculines fondant les unes dans les autres, à la perfection, comme s'il n'étaient qu'un.

Il ne protesta pas quand Harry descendit ses mains le long de ses bras pour les placer sur ses hanches dans une poigne possessive.

Pas plus qu'il ne voulut arrêter quand la passion montra le bout de son nez dans leur baiser qui se fit soudain plus fougueux, s'emplissant de désir et de sensualité bestiale.

Harry était partout, son odeur saturant l'air, son goût remplissant sa bouche, son corps pressant le sien, ses mains caressant sensuellement sa cuisse.

Drago ne pouvait plus réfléchir, il était définitivement accro à ce goût, il ne pouvait que gémir quand les mains de Potter se faisaient taquines et le torturaient délicieusement.

Il s'abandonna...

* * *

Un jeune homme à la démarche nonchalante s'éloigna tranquillement de l'ascenseur où venait d'entrer d'une manière fracassante son meilleur ami. Rangeant sa baguette tout en sifflotant, Blaise Zabini était fier de lui. Drago lui serait reconnaissant. Enfin, s'il avait le temps de s'expliquer avec lui avant que le blond ne le tue. ( 3 )

* * *

" Mais où est cet imbécile de Serpentard !! La réunion commence dans 10 minutes ! Rah ! Je vais en faire de la paté de Barbie ! "

Hermione fulminait littéralement, tournant comme une lionne devant les portes en bois massif de la salle où allait se dérouler la présentation.

L'horloge murale passa une minute de plus, le temps s'écoulant impitoyablement.

* * *

L'ange avait un goût de mangue fraîche, un goût exotique, comme un de ces cocktails qui sont si délicieux en été au bord d'une piscine turquoise. Il aimait passer ses mains sur lui, il avait ce besoin irrépressible de le toucher...tellement de désir. La vague montait et le submergeait. Il était un lion. Il avait faim. Et cet ange avait si bon goût...avait-il bon goût partout ?

Il descendit le long du cou, léchant, mordillant, dévorant la peau pâle qui rougissait sous ses assauts. Des gémissements de plaisir lui parvinrent. Il sourit, malgré le faut qu'il était actuellement en train de goûter à la clavicule de l'ange. Un point sensible intéressant. Il décida d'aller explorer plus loin...

Mais fut stoppé par un bout de tissu en soie grise. Saleté de chemise.

Soudain pressé, coupé dans sa faim, il devint impatient, défaisant brusquement les boutons, les faisant sauter, abîmant la chemise, malgré les protestations de l'ange, vite étouffées par ses baisers.

Enfin, apparut le torse blanc laiteux qui se soulevait irréguliérement, la respiration hachée de l'ange emplissant l'air d'une musique délectable. Le brun le contempla comme si c'était un met de choix. Mais il savait que ce n'était que le plat de résistance. Il attendait le dessert...

Décidé à tout goûter pour comparer, il s'attaqua à la peau, traçant des arabesques incandescentes qui étaient sonorisées par des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants. L'ange tournait la tête de droite à gauche, perdu dans le plaisir que lui procurait cette langue rose, bourreau à ses heures.

Mais rapidement, Harry eut envie de passer au dessert. Après tout, on dit toujours que c'est le meilleur du repas non ? Et comme aucun serveur n'avait l'air de venir lui proposer la carte, il décida d'aller chercher sa gourmandise lui-même. Il avait envie d'une Chupa Chups. Une énoooorme Chupa Chups ( 4 ). Goût inconnu. Mais bientôt il allait savoir.

Un sourire affamé et carnassier ornant ses lèvres, il baissa lentement le pantalon de l'ange...

* * *

Merlin ! Ce satané Gryffondor lui faisait perdre la tête ! Lui et sa langue...mh...tellement bon...Argh ! Ressaisis toi Drago ! Tu es un Malfoy !_ Un Malfoy est-il chaste ?_ TOI C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !

Mais c'était si bon....il avait l'impression que des sillons de feu dévoraient sa peau, chaque endroit où Potter était passé était brûlant mais en même temps, il avait froid, froid de lui qui l'avait réchauffé pour s'éloigner d'une zone...froid en haut....chaud en bas...

Il voulait arrêter, tout stopper, ça allait trop loin, le brun n'était pas conscient de ses actes, il aurait fait ça avec n'importe qui. A cette pensée, Drago sentit son coeur se geler. N'importe qui. Harry ne faisait pas ça parceque c'était lui. Il était à l'ouest. En manque surement. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il embrassait. Surement son ex Justin-je-suis-une-pauvre-tache-et-mes-couilles-font-la-taille-de-mon-cerveau-soit-un-petit-poids ! Ça aurait été un gros roux que ça aurait été pareil ! ( non Drago n'avait rien contre les roux, ne soyez pas paranos voyons ).

Il voulut attraper les mains du brun et se redresser, ôter son coprs de celui du Gryffondor, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Trop de plaisir. Comment refuser un gâteau au chocolat apèrs trois jours sans manger ? Il était si bien...oubliée la doctrine de son père...oubliée la réunion...oubliée l'heure...oublié que ça allait trop loin...oubliées les conséquences...juste lui et Harry. Harry et lui. Eux.

Quand les sillons de feu s'approchèrent de son bas ventre, il se contracta, gémissant longuement. Il devina le sourire du bourreau. Il était si dur, si à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il voulait que..que Harry le prenne dans sa bouche, qu'il le soulage. Son voeu fut exaucé quand il sentit les mains du brun abaisser son bas, ainsi que son caleçon, dévoilant sa hampe, fièrement dressée de plaisir, qui semblait se lamenter des lèvres de son tortionnaire aux yeux verts.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sous la vague du plaisir quand son souhait se concrétisa. Et l'enfer du Plaisir débuta...

* * *

Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac-Tic- SCHBAM !

L'horloge murale se brisa en mille morceau sous le sort, explosant dans le couloir sous le regard furibond de la jeune brune. Ses prunelles promettaient d'atroces supplices à son partenaire blond. Ebourrifée, les habits froissés, la peau rougie, les yeux brillants, on aurait pu dire qu'elle sortait d'une partie de galippette.

Si on faisait fi de sa baguette brandie vers la pauvre carcasse d'une horloge qui, pour seul crime, venait d'afficher 15 heures moins dix.

* * *

L'ange avait si bon goût...un goût sucré, musqué...un goût viril..une senteur excitante...et la sucette était si grosse...Harry avait les yeux brillants de joie, comme un enfant à Noel, devant cette sucrerie rien que pour lui. Grande...ferme...dressée...et au bout...cette perle blanche...liqueur de plaisir...ambroisie charnelle...il se lécha les babines...

Il commença par léchouillait le bas, remontant lentement pour savourer complétement le goût. Puis, il sortit sa langue et débuta des cercles autours de la sucette...montant...descendant...passant dans chaque recoin...afin de faire frémir l'ange..un ange drôlement bruyant d'ailleurs...il gémissait et marmonnait une litanie sans fin...mais qu'importe ce qu'il disait...juste le goût comptait...ce goût familier...cette odeur familière...Harry ne s'en souvenait pas...mais il avait déjà goûté les lèvres...il essayait de se rappeler...mais oubliait rapidement pour se concentrer sur son repas...

Décidant qu'il avait assez touché en surface, il voulait maintenant aller en profondeur...s'approchant de la perle nacrée qui semblait sur le point de couler, il la lécha vivement, obtenant un léger cri de l'ange qui se cambra sous lui. Curieux de la réaction, il recommença. Et les cris intensifièrent. Souriant, victorieux, il s'apprêta alors à achever son travail. Avec une lenteur sadique et calculée, il prit entre ses lèvres le gland rougi, le faisant rouler entre les deux lèvres. Il approfondit sa prise, prenant plus dans sa bouche. Toujours plus, jusqu'à arriver à avoir la sucette de l'ange entièrement en lui. Et il ferma les yeux sous le délice. Mh...tellement bon...

Il remontait vers le haut, légérement plus humide, savourant le parfum sensuel qui s'écoulait du gland et redescendait, mordillant les parties fermes.

L'ange criait, ses mains aggripaient ses cheveux, fourrageant dedans par moment, se cambrant, enfonçant plus profondément son sexe dans sa bouche. Harry leva les yeux et son propore sexe se gorgea de sang à la vue de cet ange blond qui lui était familier, magré les traits un peu flous.

Les pommets rouges, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille, auréole sauvage, les lèvres légérement ensanglantées de se les être mordues et les yeux noircis par le désir.

Gémissant à son tour pour la première fois, le brun fut empli d'envie à la vue indécente et excitante de cet appolon céleste. Et alors que l'image s'imprimait en lui, un prénom s'imposa dans son esprit, comme une légende de la photo _" Drago " _

L'ange s'appelait Drago. Ça sonnait familier. Mais l'esprit d'Harry était encore un peu assomé, et la seule partie opérationnelle était focalisée sur l'énorme sucette qui appelait la bouche chaude et humide du Gryffondor.

Obéissant à son esprit lubrique, le Survivant retourna à sa besogne et à son appétit.

Redoublant d'ardeur, il était partout, en haut, en bas, léchant, griffant, mordant, caressant, le tout avec une bestialité insupportable pour les nerfs tendus de Drago. Il avait l'air d'un coyote affamé qui se delectait d'un bon steack.

Il sentait que l'ange allait bientôt venir...

* * *

Drago était au bord de la jouissance, les allées et venues d'Harry sur sa verge tendu étaient insupportables, il voulait venir, il voulait sentir la bouche d'Harry sur la sienne...

Il attrapa par la nuque le diablotin brun, le remontant brusquement, plaquant fougueusement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant un baiser vertigineux, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, imprimée de son odeur masculine, leurs dents s'entrechoquant, mais seul le plaisir comptait.

Le prénom du brun tournait en boucle dans la tête du blond, musique languissante.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, leurs regards assombris par le désir se rencontrant.

Un long frisson parcourut Drago à la vue de ces deux prunelles vertes presque noires, de cette lueur qu'il chérissait qui brillait de mille feux, d'un brasier d'envie, envie de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre devant tant de sauvegarie contenue dans un seul regard, excitant le brun par ce geste sensuel, qui, en réponse, passa langoureusement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Et reprit le chemin du Paradis de la Gourmandise...

* * *

" Miss ? La réunion débute dans cinq minutes, vous pouvez entrer.

- Non merci, j'attends quelqu'un.  
- Bien, ne soyez pas en retard. "

En retard ?, pensa Hermione en regardant l'elfe assisté aux présentations s'éloignait, ils n'étaient absolument pas en retard, non, juste au bord du suicide !!! Enfin, elle, parceque le blond périrait entre ses mains, elle y veillerait.

Oh oui...il allait souffrir...

Et elle partit dans un long rire machiavélique, effrayant les pauvres poissons exotiques de l'aquarium, qui se terrèrent sous les coquillages...

* * *

L'ange continuait à murmurer continuellement quelque chose, mais c'était inaudible, mais il comptait bien le faire crier, pensa-t-il en continuant avec application sa douce torture.  
"Harry...Harry....Harry...Harry....Harry...."

_Harry ! _Son prénom ? A lui ? Harry...A moins que ce ne soit un autre...la rage le prit...la jalousie le mordit violemment au ventre. Il allait lui faire oublier ce Harry, foi de Gryffondor !

Le rythme s'accelèra, les suppliques augmentèrent, les larmes aux yeux sous le plaisir trop intense, Drago tournait frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche, implorant le Gryffondor :

" Je veux venir....OOHHH...s'il te palît..Oh ouiii !! Pitié...Ha...Ha;...rry...je veux...ven...RAAAAAH JE T'AIME !! "

Le corps de Drago se cambra, sa tête partant en arrière, le dos arqué, l'orgasme le faucha, il poussa un long râle sourd, jouissant à grands flots dans la bouche du brun qui avala tout avec joie, goûtant au jus de l'ange.

_Je t'aime_

Les mots tournaient dans l'esprit d'Harry qui commençait à s'éclaircir.

L'image d'un blond au sourire hautain et à la pose arrogante dans un magasin de vêtements.

Le même blond sur un balais, filant à toute allure, sa robe volant avec classe.

Toujours ce blond, mangeant avec sensualité une glace.

Encore lui, marchant avec élégance dans les couloirs, son insigne fièrement arboré.

Lui, les cheveux sales, emmêlés, la robe déchirée, ensanglantée, ses yeux gris hagards, qui le cherchent, lui, Harry, qui le trouvent. Sourire de soulagement. Il a survécu au duel.

Le Serpentard, dernière année, un fameux soir.

Un baiser.

Douceur.

Trois petits mots chuchotés.

Trois petits mots criés.

Un retour à la vie.

Drago.

Drago.

Drago.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas réaliser que l'ange était Drago...? Il savait son prénom....il était apparu à un moment....pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé...?

Drago.

Son ange.

Un ange aux ailes noires.

D'autres images.

Celle d'un ascenseur.

D'un baiser passionné.

Goût retrouvé.

De mains qui s'éloignent.

Mots qui fouettent.

Douleur.

Déception.

Drago.

Son goût imprégné en lui, dans sa peau, dans son coeur, dans son âme désormais.

Un goût dont il est devenu accro.

Dont il est amoureux.

Drago.

Il ne l'a pas repoussé. Il savait depuis le début. Il l'a laissé faire...alors ...?

Drago qui est encore en train de haleter, se remettant doucement de son orgasme foudroyant, les yeux mi-clos, l'air fatigué, ébourriffé, si beau dans cette indécence de l'après-amour.

Harry est figé, réalisant ce qu'il vient de faire à l'homme qui l'a repoussé deux fois, qu'il aime mais qui se joue de lui. A l'homme à qui il a fait une fellation, qu'il a léché.

Et Merlin qu'il a aimé ça !

Le blond semblait remit, il se redressa lentement, Harry se raidit.

Comment allait-il réagir ?

Allait-il fuir ?

Et alors que le blond allait ouvrir la bouche, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir dans un Ting désolé.

" Aaah ! Enfin ! Vous voyez bien Monsieur le Ministre que c'était juste en panne ! D'ailleurs je...."

Le technicien s'interrompit devant le spectacle ahurissant qui était offert à son pauvre esprit, Harry Potter le Survivant, affalé sur Drago Malfoy, fils de Mangemort, lui-même à moitié nu, les deux sortant visiblement d'une partie de galipette.

" Et alors ! Poussez-vous enfin ! Je voudrais aller à mon bu...."

BOUM !

La panique envahit le couloir devant le corps étendu du Ministre de la Magie, évanoui devant les portes béantes de l'ascenseur, exposant à la vue de tout les employés rassemblés, les deux amants.

Ainsi débuta la rumeur.

Drago Malfoy trompait Hermione Granger-Weasley avec un sosie d'Harry Potter.

* * *

( 1 ) Pour ceux qui sont atterrés par cette réplique ô combien humoristique ( c'est ironique bien sur ), j'avoue que j'ai des idées bizarres ^^ et puis, la sublime oeuvre ( là encore c'est ironique, le livre ne m'ayant pas conquise ) de Georges Orwell, La ferme des animaux, était une référence à faire ^^

( 2 ) Hum, cette merveilleuse insulte est tirée de mon esprit et j'avoue qu'elle est assez...traumatisante Oo je plaide coupable pour les éventuels lecteurs ayant eu une crise cardiaque à cette lecture.

( 3 ) j'ai rajouté ce passage pour que l'on comprenne mieux pourquoi l'ascenseur s'arrête, je voulais faire intervenir Blaise.

( 4 ) Chupa Chups : sucette d'une marque connue généralement consommé par des personnes désirant manger une sucette. Quelle définition cohérente ^^ Mon but était de faire des métaphores gourmandes et donc de rendre ça plus appétissant.

* * *

Voili Voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, surtout la fin.  
Je pense que la suite arrivera pendant les vacances, encore désolé pour le retard, je vais essayer de ne pas tarder mais ça risque d'être dur.

Je pense que des fautes traînent, veuillez m'en excuser, j'ai relu très brièvement pour pouvoir vous le poster aujourd'hui. Je relirai tranquillement pendant les vacances.

Ah et je viens de rajouter un passage ( pour ceux qui auraient déjà lu, ça ne change rien, mais lisez, je pense m'en servir dans la suite pour une scène ), le passage sur Blaise et j'ai également rajouté les notes, dans ma précipitation pour poster, j'ai oublié plein de trucs ^^

Bisous à Tous

Angie


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla **: Bonjour à tous,

Eh non vous ne rêvez pas, la suite est bel et bien là =P

Je vous présente mes excuses pour l'immense retard, que dire, je pense qu'on a tous expérimentés ça, les tracas qui vous tombe dessus, plus un temps libre, l'inspiration qui vous fuit pile quand vous avez presque fini, un rhume en plein mois de mai...le temps passe vite et j'ai halluciné en voyant mon retard. Désolé donc pour ce retard et j'espère que cette fin vous plaira. A vrai dire, j'avais presque fini, j'étais pleine d'inspiration, et puis le lemon et blocage total, manque d'inspiration, pas de temps, pas envie...j'arrivais pas à avancer. Alors que j'avais presque terminé. mais je l'ai fait et je suis fière d'avoir pu aligner deux phrases ^^ même si je reste peu satisfaite du lemon en lui-même. Vu que c'est mon premier, j'ai décidé que si c'était nul de chez nul, eh bien au moins, je ne pouvais que m'améliorer =P

Si certains d'entre vous suivent Netellafim, ils auront pu se rendre compte de l'horrible chantage ( qui marche en plus --' ) qu'elle m'a fait. Cependant, je dois avouer que ça m'a permis d'avancer ( un peu comme un coup de pied au cul XD ) et que j'étais aussi impatiente que ses lecteurs de lire sa préquelle alors, go to work =P. Mais désormais, j'ai fini le chapitre Nella ! A toi de poster =P

Pour le bonus, je crois que maintenant que vous avez pu constater que je suis de la catégorie des auteurs " en retard ", je ne vous donne pas de dates précises mais j'essayerais de l'écrire au plus vite.

Ça a été ma première fic et je suis encore étonnée de l'accueil que j'ai reçu, faut croire que mon humour n'est pas si mauvais ^^ je ne sais pas si d'autres fics suivront ( je crois que les fics à chapitres c'est le plus horrible XD ), mais des OS assuremment.

Enfin, merci à tout les lecteurs qui ont laissé une rewiew, à ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte, à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris, merci à vous =)

**Dédicace ;** Cette fic est un cadeau pour Netellafim que je remercie du fond du coeur pour son aide ( c'est son cadeau et c'est elle qui m'aide --' ) qui m'a permit d'avancer et d'être rassurée. Merci Nella =) j'espère que cette fin te plaira ^^ même si tu as usé de chantage pour me booster, je t'en remercie =)

Merci à MissGranger74 qui m'avait proposé son aide pour le lemon mais que, malheureusement, je n'ai pas contacté ces derniers jours pour l'écrire vu que j'avais peu de temps pour écrire et que je souhaitais avancer vite. Mais l'intention reste et je serais heureuse que tu m'aide pour le lemon =)

**Disclamer : **L'ascenseur est à moi, Sylvia est à moi, mais les bôgosses appartiennent à JKRowling qui m'a claqué la porte au nez quand je suis venue la supplier de me laisses les promener une heure ou deux =P A elle également le Ministère ( mais la zone maudite est à moi NIARK ! vous comprendrez en lisant ^^ ) et l'univers d'Harry Potter ( façon j'inventerais mon héros Henry Poutheur et je deviendrais riche et célèbre MOUAHAHAHAHA ! ).

Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture avec l'espoir que ce chapitre sera à votre goût gentils lecteurs dispenseurs de rewiews =) ( comment çe j'incite à la rewiew ? j'assume =P )

_**BONNE LECTURE =D **_

* * *

_Partie 3 : Montons à cheval dans l'ascenseur _( 1 )

Par un beau matin de printemps où les oiseaux entamaient le quinzième refrain de la symphonie des Pigeonniers et où la douce senteur des fleurs embaumait l'air, le saturant d'une tranquillité et d'une...

CLAC !

Ahem, reprenons, une tranquillité et d'une fraîcheur sans pareil qui..

SHBAM !

Oh ! C'est bientôt fini oui ! J'aimerais faire mon intro en paix ! Nan mais ces sorciers ! Oh et puis je laisse tomber, amusez-vous bien pff...

* * *

CLAC ! La porte du bureau vibra sous le coup violent.

Aie ça s'annonçait mal...

SHBAM ! L'énorme dossier intitulé '' Projet Présentation '' venait d'être jeté avec force sur le bureau d'un blond, déplaçant les feuillets volants qui s'y trouvaient.

Vraiment mal...les sièges éjectables d'urgence ça existait pas version sorcière ? Nan ?

….

Drago avait raté la réunion et, sans surprise, sa partenaire était légèrement en colère...

" TU TE RENDS COMPTE ! TOUT CE TRAVAIL ! ET POUR QUOI ! RIEN ! RIEN !

- Baisse d'un ton Granger, je suis sûr que même les pauvres idiots du service métérologie t'ont entendue.

- JE HURLE SI JE VEUX MALFOY !

- Alors épargne mes tympans et ouvre tes oreilles, je vais te le répéter une dernière fois : ce-n'-était-pas-de-ma-faute ! L'ascenseur est tombé en panne !

- Tu n'avais qu'à transplaner !

- On ne peut pas dans l'ascenseur, je pensais que même toi le savait.

- Et t'envoyer en l'air avec Harry hein ! C'était pour quoi ça ? PARCE QUE TES COUILLES ETAIENT EN PANNE ELLES AUSSI !

- Hé ho ! Je te permets pas ! Hernie et Fanny n'ont rien à voir avec ça !

-...Hernie et Fanny ? Bordel t'es encore plus pitoyable que je le pensais Malfoy.

- Tu pensais que j'étais pitoyable ? Je vois. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire Granger. Notre collaboration s'achève ici. J'informerai les supérieurs de l'arrêt du projet.

- Alors c'est ça hein ? Serpentard jusqu'au bout ! Lâche qui prend la fuite, quelle bravoure Malfoy.

- Je ne prends pas la fuite Granger, mais tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire. N'est-ce pas toi même qui m'a dit de parler à ton cher ami ? Je n'y peux rien si l'ascenseur est tombé en panne, la magie n'est pas infaillible, et quant à Potter, tu sauras que c'est lui qui a commencé. Maintenant excuse moi, j'ai d'autres personnes à recevoir. Bonne journée Granger. "

L'Historienne resta immobile, le fixant, visiblement sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais le regard froid que lui adressa Drago la convainquit de quitter le bureau. Pleine de remords, elle ferma la porte, laissant un blond mettre sa tête entre ses mains. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que ça en arrive là...?

* * *

Quand l'ascenseur avait dévoilé le Sauveur et le fils de Mangemort en train de jouer à la dinette, la folle rumeur qui avait ébranlé les murs avides de potins du Ministère était parvenue aux oreilles d'un roux. Roux qui poussa un hurlement de banshee en apprenant la nouvelle. Et quand Ron Weasley se mit en branle, courant jusqu'au bureau de son ami, un certain brun sentit le pire arriver.

* * *

" Blaise Zabini ! Ramène ton popotin ici ! "

Le Serpentard qui tentait discrètement de s'enfuir dignement se figea. Mince, il était repéré ! Une seule solution : courir ! Mais la douce voix de son meilleur ami le retint :

" Tu ne voudrais pas que je raconte au beau milieu de ce couloir comment tu t'étais ridiculisé en cinquième année dans la salle commune, n'est-ce pas ? "

Ouille, le ton doucereux et empli de menaces. Le blond était vraiment un vil manipulateur. Soupirant, le noir se retourna, affichant un air souriant et innocent.

" Dray ! Comment ça va ? Il paraît que tu aimes les sucreries ces temps-ci, spécialement les gâteri..les gâteaux.

- Si tu tiens à ta trompe tu ferais bien de te taire Zabini. Suis-moi. Et en silence !

- Quelle autorité Dray, tu dois être un militaire au lit....ou plutôt dans l'ascen...

- ZABINI !

- Oui, oui, je te suis. "

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un noir qui était un brin tendu sous son air décontracté, et un blond au regard empli de rage froide. Les deux prirent place, l'un sur sa chaise, l'autre en face du bureau.

Face à face. Que la partie commence, pensa ironiquement Blaise. Puis il déglutit en voyant l'air machiavélique de son ami. Euh...finalement....Pouce ? Nan ? Zut alors, il était foutu.

* * *

" Harry ! Enfin je te trouve ! Mais où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! "

Mais tu m'as quand même trouvé, pensa le brun, taisant le fait qu'il avait évité son ami toute la journée volontairement. Mais ce dernier l'avaitr coincé dans ce couloir près des toilettes pour homme. Ah Nature, quand tu nous piège !

" Et bien, je suis là. Que veux-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Bon sang Harry ! Il paraît que la fouine se tape un sosie de toi !

- Ahem....à vrai dire...comment dire ça...tu connais Malfoy, rien de mieux que le meilleur. Et quoi de mieux que...l'original...?

- Gné ?

- Enfin...ahem...tu vois quoi ?

- Il...il...IL A COUCHE AVEC HERMIONE !

- Mais naaaaan ! J'ai juste dis que la rumeur prétend qu'il a couché avec un sosie de moi et que c'est faux puisque Malfoy ne prend pas de sosie mais l'original ! Merlin que tu es lent à comprendre parfois !

- ...pas un sosie...l'original....pas un sosie....l'original....

- Ron ? Ça va aller ?

- Me dis pas que....non...non voyons, c'est impossible, rit-il faiblement.

- Ron ?

- Désolé...l'espace d'un instant j'ai pensé que tu t'étais envoyé en l'air avec la fouine...c'est fou hein ? Dit-il en continuant à rire d'un air perdu, une lueur de supplication dans les yeux.

- Ahem...eh bien...il se pourrait que...ça ne soit pas aussi fou que ça...

- ….

- Ron ?

-....

- Ron !

-...dis moi que c'est faux pitié. T'as pas fait ça ?

- Ahem....euh...si ?, répondit Harry d'un air timide et craintif.

- ….Merlin...

- Euh...ça va aller ? Mec ?

- Un verre de Whisky....non...la bouteille...

- Ron...écoute...je sais que c'est assez…invraisemblable...

- Horrible, écœurant, effrayant...

- Ron ! Je t'en prie écoute moi....dans l'ascenseur, j'étais ...un peu...sonné...Drago m'est tombé dessus et j'étais totalement à l'ouest...et ça a dérapé...

- Drago...tu l'as appelé Drago...

- Euh...oui.

- Et vous..tu..l'as..embrassé ?

- Hum, pas qu'embrasser mais bon.

- Pas qu'embra...Merlin. Comment tu en es arrivé là ?

- C'est une longue histoire Ron, ça a commencé... »

* * *

" Mon cher Blaise...j'aimerais être sûr d'une chose....tu n'as rien à voir avec cette "panne" d'ascenseur n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que penser ça ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça m'aurait apporté de faire ça, répondit son ami, un grand sourire innocent plaqué sur son visage.

- Oh, je ne sais pas...coincer Potter et moi afin que nous fassions certaines choses...à vrai dire ça me rappelle quand on t'avait enfermé avec Pansy dans un placard et que vous n'en étiez sortit qu'une fois ensemble.

- En effet. Grâce à ça, je suis marié avec elle et heureux.

- Blaise....aurais-tu tenté de faire la même chose pour Potter et moi ?

- Comme je te l'ai dis, votre action a permis que Pansy et moi nous nous déclarions. Nous te devons notre bonheur.

- Et donc, je suppose que ton incroyable sens de la générosité te pousse à tenter lamentablement de me rendre...heureux ?

- Tu as tout saisi mon ami.

- Blaise....laisse moi être clair. Mêle-toi encore de ma vie privée et tu le regretteras. Capito ?

- Tu es effrayant Dray chéri. Les menaces ne fonctionnent plus depuis que je t'ai vu dormir avec cette peluche de grenouille en troisième année.

- JE N'AVAIS PAS DE PELUCHE DE GRENOUILLE !

- Mais oui, mais oui, je te crois.

- Zabini. Dehors. Tout de suite.

- Avant de partir et de conclure ce charmant conciliabule, je tiens à te dire quelque chose Drago. Ce qui s'est passé....tu ne le regrettes pas. Arrête de te retenir. Arrête de te mentir. Arrête de vous faire souffrir. Vis, Drago. Tu as le droit. Essaye, tu verras, on devient vite accro au bonheur.

- Ou alors on en souffre. A plus tard Blaise...''

Le brun soupira mais n'insista pas. Il se leva, regardant avec regret son meilleur ami visiblement en plein brouillard émotionnel. Secouant la tête, il sortit du bureau avec l'espoir que son meilleur ami arrêterait de vivre dans le passé et de fuir le brun de la maison Rouge et Or.

* * *

'' Tu veux dire que c'est Malfoy qui t'a fait revivre ? Qu'il t'a...embrassé ? Déclaré son amour ? Harry...mon pote....t'as fumé quoi ?

- Ron, soupira le brun, je suis sérieux. Drago est celui qui m'a le plus aidé après la guerre. Enfin...Mione et toi avez été là...mais j'étais vraiment au fond, j'avais perdu goût à tout, j'avais l'impression de nager dans les ténèbres. Tu n'as pas idée Ron...l'effet de vide...toute ma vie avait été organisée dans le but de vaincre Voldemort...et là...j'étais désemparé...et j'avais tant de sang sur les mains...j'avais envie de vomir...tous les morts...ils me hantaient...Et ce soir là...Drago m'a ranimé...donné...un peu d'amour...même s'il ne m'aimait pas...c'était...magique. J'ai senti mon cœur se remettre à battre, de la chaleur m'envahir...je ne tombais plus...et tout ça grâce à Malfoy...à Drago.

- Harry...je...Mione et moi...on ne savait pas quoi faire...je...Merde ! Si t'es là c'est grâce à la fouine ! Alors qu'on est tes meilleurs amis ! Putain...je me sens si...inutile...

- Ron, écoute, Mione et toi êtes ma famille. Vous êtes restés malgré le fait que je sois un zombie, vous êtes restés ! Et...vous avez été là tout le long, vous m'avez suivi malgré les dangers, vous avez mis vos vies en périls pour moi...Ne dis pas que tu as été inutile ! Merde ! Sans vous je serais mort ! Je vous dois tout...

Le roux sourit, touché par la déclaration de son meilleur ami. Il lui serra l'épaule dans une bourrade amicale et typiquement masculine. Le brun lui sourit, rassuré que son ami le prenne bien au final. Il se sentit soulagé et se dit qu'il allait peut être pouvoir échapper à la fiancée du rouquin, surtout s'il fuyait maintenant. Et puis, il avait un blond à cuisiner...chaudement...chaud...brûlant.. ..Et....bon sang Harry ! Arrête d'être pervers cinq minutes ! Et toi Zizounette ( Oui, Harry avait donné un petit nom à son sexe ), couché ! Arrête d'infiltrer tes fantasmes jusqu'à mon cerveau !

- Mais...

Ah, le roux n'avait pas fini avec ses questions. Zut, c'est pas que la séquence émotion lui plaisait pas mais il préférait la séquence action ! Et par séquence action, il entendait celle où il attrapait un Serpentard trop sexy pour son bien afin de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé et surtout pour avoir une discussion sur une certaine déclaration. Un peu de concentration que diable ! C'est censé être émouvant là ! ( c'est aussi ce que se dit l'auteur qui est effarée par sa scène prévue larmoyante et amicalement émotive et qui finit avec un brun qui veut cuire un blondinet et un roux qui ne se rend pas compte que son ami fantasme alors qu'il tente de lui parler ! )

- Oui ? Le brun tentait d'oublier des images d'un blond alangui et gémissant dans un ascenseur.

- Je me demandais ...comment en es-tu arrivé à l'aimer ? Je veux dire...c'est pas parce qu'il t'a embrassé que tu t'es mis à l'aimer non ? Et...enfin…pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez lui ?

- Ahem...tu es sur de supporter ça ?

- Euh...finalement non, plaisanta Ron, je me passerais des détails.

- Je suis content que tu approuves, lâcha avec soulagement Harry.

- Qui a dit que j'approuvais ? Rétorqua le roux avec un sourire effrayant, j'accepte l'idée que tu sois amoureux de lui, que tu veuilles le mettre dans ton lit etc mais, ça reste Malfoy, une sale fouine !

Le brun éclata de rire, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

- Et c'est pas le meilleur, continua le roux avec un rictus machiavélique, j'ai une arme contre Malfoy, il est sans défense, JE lui suis supérieur héhé !

- Quoi donc ?

- Il est amoureux de toi ! Mwahahahahahahahahaaaaa ! Drago Malfoy, le Serpentard par excellence amoureux d'un Gryffondor ! Qui plus est du Héros National !

Harry, apeuré face à ce roux démoniaque, s'enfuit discrètement, décidant de continuer cette conversation plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

* * *

Dans un couloir sombre...désert...une impasse puisque la porte du fond était fermée....un endroit à ne pas se risquer....seul...à cette heure où tout les employés étaient en train de s'empiffrer...oui...une erreur...mais quand il avait reçu ce mot lui disant de venir de toute urgence et signé de Drago...il n'avait pas hésité...il avait oublié la menace...Elle...il frissonna...il ferait mieux de rebrousser chemin...avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...il recula....commença à marcher rapidement vers les escaliers...mais une ombre se dressa sur la dernière marche...une ombre effrayante...son regard fou brillait d'une lueur vengeresse....son rictus laissait deviner ses macabres intentions...elle allait le tuer...le dépecer...le castrer...oh il était courageux...un homme, viril, fier, puissant...sans baguette sur lui...mais...même le Survivant fuyait face à elle...tous fuyaient face à elle....hommes et femmes...il ne fallait pas réveiller la lionne....

« Blaise, Blaise, Blaise, susurra-t-elle, j'ai appris que tu étais lié à cette panne d'ascenseur. Rassure moi, ce n'est pas toi qui a arrêté l'ascenseur ? J'espère pour toi....

- Hum, le brun déglutit, elle était vraiment effrayante. Non, évidemment, comment peux-tu croire que je suis l'auteur de cet acte infâme ?

- Et bien...certaines rumeurs sont parvenues à mes oreilles...comme une certaine discussion entre toi et ce cher blondinet.

- Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant Granger ? C'est surprenant de la part d'une Gryffondor. Même nous les Serpentards nous ne nous abaissons pas à ça, rétorqua-t-il tout en pensant « Sois fort Blaise, ne te laisse pas intimidé, attaque, ne la laisse pas prendre l'avantage. »

- Ex-Gryffondor Zabini. Et laisse moi rire, les Serpentards ont recours à tout pour satisfaire leurs besoins. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ça...

- En effet, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi nous sommes ici. Si c'est à cause de ces rumeurs, tu te trompes, et tu as surement mal interprété la discussion. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça.

- Vraiment, répliqua-t-elle narquoisement, alors tu peux me garantir que si je vérifie ta baguette, je ne trouverais pas un sort d'arrêt employé il y a peu ?

- Tu ne trouveras rien pour la simple raison que tu ne toucheras pas à ma baguette, assura Blaise avec un pressentiment. Elle avait l'air trop sure d'elle...

- Oh mais trop tard, sourit-elle avec un air diabolique que même Grindewald lui aurait envié, il se trouve que j'ai déjà ta baguette et que j'ai déjà vérifié.

- Qu..quoi ? Comment ? Elle est enfermée dans mon tiroir ! Et seul un sort de mon cru peut l'ouvrir, il ne s'ouvre qu'à ma voix. C'est un système automatique inventé par les meilleurs chercheurs de la section Scientifique !

- Un banal sort de verrouillage que même un Poufsouffle saurait contrer quand on a participé à la Guerre, crois moi, il suffit d'un simple sortilège pour le débloquer, ces chercheurs ne sont pas très futés. Alors Blaise, tu es certain que tu n'as rien à me dire ?, un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres. Elle avait gagné.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, surtout pas à quelqu'un qui insulte mon meilleur ami, répondit-il avec rictus amusé.

Elle se raidit, son allure terrifiante se brisant l'espace d'un instant. Un éclair de regret passa dans ses prunelles.

- Comment tu..., murmura-t-elle.

- Voyons Granger, tu as oublié que la ruse était l'atout des Serpentards, sourit-il, et certes, tu es effrayante, mais je dispose aussi de quelques informations. Il se trouve que mon meilleur ami se confie à moi et que je sais très bien le déchiffrer. Contrairement à Potter qui n'a pas l'air très bavard avec toi...

- Je ne te permets pas !, s'exclama-t-elle. Harry a confiance en moi ! Et je n'ai pas insulté Drago ! Je lui ai juste dit que...que...je me suis énervée d'accord mais je ne le pensais pas !

- Vraiment ? Donc...tu ne le trouves pas pitoyable ? Tu ne lui reproches pas d'avoir fait foirer votre présentation ? D'avoir ruiné tout vos efforts d'une nuit ? Tu ne lui en veux absolument pas ? Susurra-t-il, fier de sa ruse.

- Je...non....enfin...je...je ne le trouve pas pitoyable, j'ai du respect pour lui, c'est un ami pour moi ! Et...je...pour la présentation...je suis déçue et...tout ça pour rien ! Mais...je sais que j'ai mal réagi et que j'ai exagéré...ce n'est pas de sa faute..., balbutia-t-elle, semblant réaliser la portée de ses propos et ce qu'ils avaient pu engendrer. Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ?

- Bien sur que non Granger, même qu'il va t'inviter à cueillir des marguerites pour effacer tout ça et sceller votre amitié, se moqua-t-il, puis, sérieusement, il continua. Granger...Drago fait le fier mais il t'aime bien, que tu puisses penser ça de lui le blesse oui, mais il ne t'en voudra pas. Il sait que tu es une accro au travail et qui devient légèrement hystérique quand on s'attaque à tes projets.

Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle appréciait vraiment Zabini malgré son ton parfois condescendant. Il était un Serpentard après tout. ( Hé ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ! Que tous les Serpy sont vilains ! Nan mais ! Racisme ! - Chut la Voix ! Laisse-moi faire mon boulot en paix ! ).

Lequel Zabini était soulagé, parce que mine de rien, il avait tremblé de peur tout le long, il ne devait sa survie qu'au fait qu'il avait surpris cette discussion entre Hermione et Drago. Comment ça il écoutait aux portes ? Pas du tout ! C'était un pur hasard ! Qu'allez-vous croire !

- Et bien Blaise, reprit Hermione, tirant le noir de ses pensées, je suis soulagée pour Drago. Par contre...et bien...il se peut que si une personne n'avait pas arrêté l'ascenseur, Drago serait arrivé à temps, et tout le projet ne serait pas menacé, finit-elle en reprenant son air menaçant.

Glurps. Finalement, il n'était pas sorti d'affaire.

- Hermione...mon amie....c'était pour le bien de nos deux amis voyons, ils sont tellement têtus que à ce rythme là, ils s'éviteraient encore dans vingt ans ! Grâce à ce petit épisode, ils vont peut être ouvrir les yeux. C'était nécessaire, tenta-t-il de l'amadouer en souriant hypocritement.

- Donc c'était une bonne action ?, dit-elle en faisant rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Evidemment !, Blaise ne quittait pas des yeux la baguette, se crispant légèrement.

- Donc, je devrais t'en être reconnaissante, poursuivit-elle.

- Heu...pas à ce point mais..., il ne termina pas sa phrase. La baguette s'était arrêtée de tourner. Pointée droit vers lui. Oups. C'était le moment de s'enfuir dignement. Sauf qu'elle bloquait l'entrée. Et le Serpentard pensa à l'hypothèse de hurler quand il vit le sourire de la brune s'agrandir. Oui, décidemment, une bien mauvaise idée de venir ici.

* * *

Drago cheminait tranquillement vers son bureau, profitant du calme de la pause-déjeuner pour réfléchir sur les derniers événements. La scène dans l'ascenseur était assez...dérangeante._ Dérangeante ? Par St Fulbert ! Tu as pris ton pied et tu oses dire que ça t'a dérangé _! Oh non...pas toi. J'ai besoin de penser tranquillement et SEUL ! _Oh allons mon bichon, je suis sûre que je peux t'aider. _Bi..Bi...Bi...BICHON ! Comment peux-tu me traiter de bichon ! Je ne suis pas un chien ! _Calmos sur le thermos ma poulette, arrête de hurler tu vas te donner mal à la tête. _C'est toi qui me donne mal à la tête espèce de voix détraquée ! _Varies tes insultes chéri, elles manquent cruellement d'originalité, tu étais meilleur à l'époque de Sexy Potty_. Je t'emmerde !_ Oh pas de vulgarités je t'en prie ! Il y a des oreilles sensibles _! Sensibles mon cul, à part tes oreilles perverses y'a personne ! _Reste poli _! Vas te faire foutre ! _Oh non, c'est toi qui vas te faire foutre et par le mec le plus sexy du monde en plus ! Alors arrête de te plaindre _! Oh oh, serais-tu jalouse ? Héhé. _Qu'est-ce tu crois ? Que c'est facile la vie de conscience sexuelle ? On peut pas satisfaire ses désirs sauf en jouant les voyeurs, on est obligé de supporter notre « hôte » et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on nous paye pas ! Alors oui, JE SUIS JALOUSE ! _...Comment ça les voyeurs ? _Héhé fais pas celui qui a pas compris Bambi, j'ai particulièrement aimé la scène de l'ascenseur, qui aurait cru que Potty était aussi doué de sa langue ? Et que étais aussi soumis ? Et le « je t'aime» hurlé, ahlala mes aieux, quel spectacle ! J'en gémis encore ! _Bordel de merde ! Tu...tu...espèce de perverse ! _Arrête, je vais rougir_. Mais...c'est mon intimité ! Tu..tu..._Je, je, on a compris c'est bon. Alors arrête de tergiverser et saute sur Potty, on sait que tu l'aiiiiimeuh ! _JE N'AIME PAS POTTER ! …HE ! TU M'ECOUTES ! SYLVIA ! Putain elle s'est cassée, je vais la tuer !

C'est donc un Drago fulminant qui claqua la porte de son bureau, faisant trembler tous les cadres.

Amoureux de Potter ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Il avait dit ça sous le coup du plaisir, il ne le pensait pas. Pourquoi vous riez ? On ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy ! Et NON il n'était pas de mauvaise foi ! Sa langue avait fourché *mhhh la langue de Potter...ARGH concentration Drago !*

Raaah ce Potter lui pourrissait la vie depuis toujours ( ouuuh la mauvaise foi ! ), ils étaient ennemis, ils se détestaient alors NON et NON il n'était pas amoureux de LUI ! ….alors pourquoi avait-il dit ça ce fameux soir...? Etait-ce juste pour que Potter arrête de faire le Zombie des couloirs ? Etait-ce juste une simple ruse..? Il se devait d'être honnête envers lui-même...ce soir là...il avait agi sous le coup d'une impulsion...une impulsion provoquée par ces yeux verts ...ces yeux si troublants après le baiser...si perdus...

Drago soupira, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Potter...il était un Malfoy ! Drago Malfoy ! Il entendait encore son père lui dire les règles d'un Malfoy...

_Tu n'aimeras point car l'amour est faiblesse._

_Tu ne seras pas gentil car la gentillesse n'amène pas à la richesse._

_Tu ne seras pas animé de bons sentiments tel un misérable Gryffondor._

_Tu écouteras ta tête, non ton coeur._

_Et jamais, jamais, tu ne failliras à la devise : Sang-pur !_

Chacune de ses règles étaient inscrites dans sa chair à coup de sort. Il frissonna en se rappelant des méthodes ''d'éducation'' de son cher paternel.

Or, aimer Potter le faisait déroger à chacune des règles.

Il serait faible car amoureux.

Il serait gentil car Potter n'aimait pas les gens méchants.

Il serait animé de bons sentiments tels le regret, la douceur, l'euphorie, le bonheur, la tendresse.

Il écouterait son coeur et agirait de manière impulsive comme un certain soir.

Et il serait amoureux d'un sang-mêlé.

Pourquoi Potter devait-il briser toutes les règles ?, gémit-il intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa route croise la sienne ? Et pourquoi Potter était-il si important ? Parce que oui, ce fichu Gryffondor était important. Trop. Le blond ne voulait pas attacher de l'importance affective à des gens, ça le rendait faible. Et il avait été trahi par trop de soi-disant amis pour pouvoir à nouveau s'ouvrir.

Mais Potter faisait exception...il avait toujours fait exception...que ce soit avant ou maintenant.

A Poudlard, leur relation haineuse avait été constante durant presque sept ans, elle était devenue une constante pour eux deux, une part d'existence, du quotidien. Il avait besoin d'énerver Potter, de voir ses yeux flamber de colère, son corps se crisper, son aura déborder. Un besoin quasi vital...malsain aussi. Et puis, il admirait le brun, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il l'admirait pour avoir décidé de sa vie, de se battre pour ses idéaux, d'être lui, de ne pas porter de masque et surtout, pour avoir vaincu Voldemort et ainsi avoir mit fin à cette guerre. Mais Merlin qu'il le haïssait aussi ! Il haïssait chacun de ses sourires parce qu'ils n'étaient pas adressés à lui, il haïssait sa manie de vouloir sauver tout le monde et de ce fait de risquer sans cesse sa vie, il haïssait cette fichu bonté qui l'obligeait à être aimable avec tout le monde, il haïssait sa naïveté qui l'empêchait de voir toutes les greluches qui lui tournaient autour, il haïssait son fichu charme qui le rendait si désirable, il haïssait ces yeux verts qui lui retournaient le cœur, et surtout il haïssait le fait qu'il soit un Gryffondor et donc un « ennemi ».

Etait-il normal d'adorer quelqu'un qu'on haïssait ?  
La question était posée. S'il avait vraiment détesté Potter, l'aurait-il embrassé ? Lui aurait-il murmuré ces trois petits mots ? Se serait-il senti si fier le lendemain ? Si heureux d'avoir aidé le Gryffondor ?  
Ce matin là, il avait eu peur. Peur de ses sentiments, des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ça. Il avait été envahi par les souvenirs de son père lui lacérant le dos en martelant chacune des règles. Peur d'être faible, peur que Potter pense qu'il l'aimait...peur de ce que tout cela entraînait...

Il avait fui. Lâchement. Et alors ? On ne cesse de dire que les Serpentards sont des lâches. Il leur donnait raison voilà tout.

Chacune de ses cruelles paroles crachées à Potter ce matin-là, chacune d'entre elles, étaient fausses. Il avait eu mal en voyant la haine dans les prunelles vertes du brun. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'était pas un héros, pas un courageux Gryffy. Il était un Malfoy.

Mais aujourd'hui....aujourd'hui...avait-il encore envie d'être un Malfoy ? Si être un Malfoy impliquait de perdre Potter...Non ! Il sursauta à cette pensée. Réalisant peu à peu le fil que son esprit avait déroulé. Potter était présent depuis longtemps dans sa petite vie bien rangée qu'il envoyait en l'air à chaque fois. Le brun avait cette emprise sur lui, une emprise trop puissante, trop envoutante...

_Imagine Dray...imagine...une vie sans Sexy Potty...une vie sans lui..._

Le retour de Sylvia !, pensa-t-il avec sarcasme. Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Potter me pourrit la vie depuis toujours, il ne peut pas y avoir de vie sans lui.

_Imagine...juste imagine..._

Facile à dire ! Ce rebelle des salons de coiffure est partout ! Une vie sans lui, le paradis !

_Vraiment...? Une vie sans le voir, sans regarder ses yeux, son corps, ses sourires, l'entendre rire ..? Une vie où tu n'existe pas pour lui..? Où il n'y a ni haine ni amour entre vous ? Une froide indifférence, juste ça...?_

Drago se figea. Un vent glacial transperça son âme, balayant tout sur son passage. Envoyant en l'air ses certitudes, ses foutues règles, sa mauvaise foi, son obstination ridicule...

Une vie sans Potter...non…une vie sans Harry...sans le voir...le toucher...l'embrasser...voir la lueur...

Une vie sans lui...sans pouvoir l'énerver par de simples mots...sans pouvoir lui faire perdre son sang-froid...sans pouvoir avoir cette emprise sur lui...emprise réciproque...

Une vie sans Harry...était-ce une vie ?

Drago était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Lui...Drago Malfoy...amoureux de...Harry Potter...?

Impossible, rit-il d'un air implorant. Impossible hein ? Non...

_Tu y es presque Dray...maintenant imagine ta vie...avec lui…_

Une vie avec Potter...non...avec Harry...

Alors il imagina. Il imagina leurs brosses à dents ensemble dans un foutu verre en plastique rouge parce que ça serait Potter qui l'aurait choisi. Il imagina leurs repas, pris face à face, ponctués d'éclats de rire, de séances de pelotage sous-table...Il imagina leurs soirées passées à lire au coin du feu, enlacés sur le canapé, s'endormant....Il imagina une armoire débordante de fringues de luxe parce qu'ils s'habillaient chic tout les deux...Il imagina ses douches, où Potter lui lavait tendrement le dos, puis plus bas et....Il imagina leurs nuits, tendrement serrés, leurs jambes entremêlées, leurs mains enlacées, le souffle de Potter balayant sa nuque....Il imagina leurs nuits de passion, leurs baisers, le goût de Potter...Il imagina une vieillesse avec lui...ses cheveux blancs contrastant avec ses yeux émeraudes encore animés de cette lueur...une lueur...amoureuse ?

Il imagina aussi les disputes parce que Potty et lui, c'étaient comme ça depuis le début. Parce qu'ils avaient tout les deux cette forte personnalité. Obtus et têtus, quel couple ils feraient ! Potter laisserait traîner ses affaires partout, il écouterait surement de la musique moldue...il l'obligerait à découvrir le monde moldu...à utiliser des objets moldus ! Et puis, qui dit Potter dit Gryffondor. Il serait obligé d'accueillir la belette et Granger (quoi que elle, ça serait avec plaisir, son niveau intellectuel était assez satisfaisant comparé à celui de son cher et tendre), Londubat, Finnigan, Thomas, les Weasley ( pitié tout sauf Pumba Ginny ! ( 2 )), Lupin, L'Ordre, McGo...et Dumby ! Miséricorde !

Vivre avec Potter amènerait tout ça...ça ne serait pas facile...mais quel couple a une vie facile?

Tant qu'ils...s'aimaient...

Etrangement...cette vie...avec Harry...lui plaisait bien.

Oui. Plus que bien même.

Il y aurait des compromis, des cris, des larmes, des mots blessants vite regrettés, des départs, du verre brisé.

Mais il y aurait aussi des baisers, des rires, de la complicité, de la tendresse, du bonheur, et surtout, de l'amour.

Drago voulait-il cette vie …? Peut être bien que oui.

Mais alors...cela signifiait que...qu'il ressentait...un truc...pour Potter...pour vouloir passer sa vie avec.

Un truc.

Oui. Un truc. Tout simplement.  
_Pff quel imbécile. Ca porte un nom ton truc fiente de hibou ! _

Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI faut-il que tu viennes m'emmerder alors que je suis en pleine réflexion ? C'est un moment important là ! Merde ! Tu peux pas me foutre la paix ! Alors toi et tes remarques, allez-vous faire foutre par Hagrid en string !  
_C'est un de tes fantasmes c'est ça ?_

RAAAH ! Fous-moi la paix ! Tu es en train de gâcher le moment où je réalise que je suis amoureux de Potter merde !

….

….

_Héhé..._

….

_C'est pas trop tôt mon chou ! J'espérais plus ! T'en as mis du temps à piger !_

….

_Dray ? Chou ? Beignet ? Clafoutis ? Mon tartare meringué ? Youhou !_

Je...

_Tu..._

Je...suis...

_Tu es..._

Am...

_Ammmmm...?_

Amou...

_Amouuuuuuu...?_

Amoureux...

_MIRACLE ! Danse de la joie ! Oh yeah, han han, oh yeahhh ! Han, han, oh yeaaaaah je suis THE BEST ! Ovation ! Ouaiiiiis ! C'est qui la meilleure ? C'est Sylvia ! Han han, han han ! WINNER !_

….*air ahuri*

_Attends deux secondes ! De qui es-tu amoureux ? Allez dis-le bien fort que tata Sylvia puisse l'entendre !_

T'es dans ma tête j'te rappelle...et j'aurais dis Mémé Sylvia, m'enfin bref ! Quelle question stupide ! Je suis amoureux de...

_De...?_

Rogue !

_QUOI ? Blondie de mes deux ! Arrête de rire espèce d'autruche déterrée ! C'est pas drôôôle ! _

Oh si huhu ! Excellent ! Ahahaha t'y as cru !

_Lustucru._ ( 3 )

…

_héhé qui c'est qui rigole maintenant ?_

Excuse moi d'être ahuri par tant de stupidité et d'humour débile.

_Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon humour débile ?_

Que j'aime Potter ?

_Parfai-QUOI ?_

J'aime Potter....Harry...

_Enlève cet air niais de ta face Barbie, je te rappelle que tu as mis 200 ans pour t'en rendre compte ! Pas de quoi être fier. Toc ! _

Qu'importe le temps mis...désormais c'est fait ...et je compte bien attraper ce brun !

_Huhu, ça, ça va être marrant !_

Exactement. Potter prépare toi, je me mets en chasse ! Et la succulente proie que tu es va bientôt me servir de dessert...

_Effrayant..._

Merci.

* * *

Loin de se douter qu'un blond s'était enfin avouer ses sentiments et s'apprêtait à se mettre en chasse, Harry Potter était affalé sur la table de la cafétéria du Ministère, un air morne sur la figure. Il n'avait pas encore pu parler à Drago de sa déclaration. Parler de toute cette histoire.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres fit froncer les sourcils au jeune homme attablé à côté.

Le héros national ne s'était pas rendu compte que tous le fixaient curieusement. Il était rare de voir le Survivant se lamenter ainsi.

Lequel Survivant pensait à un blond dont il était tombé amoureux, empêchant ainsi toute autre relation. Son dernier copain en date - Justin - l'avait quitté parce qu'il fixait Drago trop souvent, qu'il était à l'affut de toute information le concernant, qu'il avait parfois cet air absent qui signifiait qu'il pensait à un autre, le regard trouble et vague et qu'il avait crié son nom quand il avait joui. Le lendemain, Justin claquait la porte de l'appartement du brun. Harry lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à la presse ou à Drago. De garder secret son amour pour le froid Serpentard. Justin avait promis même si la rage brillait au fond de ses yeux bleus. Tant mieux !, avait dit Ron qui n'appréciait pas le jeune homme. Il était temps !, s'était exclamée Hermione qui trouvait assez gênante la ressemblance entre Drago et Justin, tout deux blonds aux yeux bleus-gris. Harry lui s'était senti allégé d'un poids mais en même temps il s'en était voulu. A lui et à ce fichu Malfoy qui l'empêchait d'aimer un autre. Parce qu'il hantait ses pensées et ses rêves, lui et son foutu corps divin. Et tous ses amants, malgré leur beauté, n'étaient jamais assez blond, jamais assez sarcastique, n'avaient jamais assez les yeux gris-bleus...

Il jura, faisant sursauter ses voisins. Tomber amoureux de Malfoy avait signé la fin de la tranquillité. Il allait recommencer à se lamenter quand un inconnu prit place sur la chaise en face de lui. Brun, les yeux rieurs, il avait un visage calme et séduisant. Le Gryffondor se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter, je m'appelle David, David Owless, dit l'homme en souriant.

- Euh...bonjour Monsieur Owless, répondit Harry, interloqué.

- David. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Harry ? Bien, Harry, ça fait dix minutes que vous soupirez d'un air désespéré, et c'est pourquoi, dit-il d'un air légérement suffisant, je me permets de vous aborder de manière cavalière mais j'ai horreur des gens mal en point si je peux aider...

- Euh...je suis désolé, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que je soupirais autant. Désolé si ça vous a dérangé, mais je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy, débita le Survivant d'un air gêné.

- Qui vous a parlé d'un psy ? Je veux juste savoir ce qui préoccupe un homme comme vous.

- Un homme comme moi ? Vous voulez dire un homme censé être fort et toujours joyeux parce qu'il a tué un mage noir ? Désolé mais je n'ai jamais lu le manuel des héros, je n'applique donc pas ses règles. Même moi, je peux être...

- Mal ? Triste ? Je ne vous prends pas pour un héros Harry. Je suis assez lucide pour voir que vous êtes un homme avant d'être un puissant sorcier.

Le Survivant se figea brièvement, surpris. Il dévisagea l'homme en face de lui. Ce port sûr et calme, l'impression de confiance qui se dégageait de lui, ses yeux profonds qui brillaient d'une lueur amicale. Pouvait-il parler librement ? L'autre était-il sûr de confiance ? David ne l'avait pas abordé comme le Survivant, le Héros, Harry Potter la légende. Non, juste Harry. Et ces mots...." un homme avant d'être un puissant sorcier "...c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça...il sentit la confiance l'envahir.

- Je n'en reviens pas de parler de mes états d'âme avec un inconnu, sourit Harry.

- Allons, nous nous connaissons depuis presque deux minutes, nous ne sommes plus si inconnus que ça, plaisanta David.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous parler de ma vie privée, murmura Harry avec un sourire menaçant.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur, et je ne veux rien savoir voyons, juste parler un peu, papoter en toute innocence.

- Papoter ? Papotons alors. A vous l'honneur.

- J'aime la menthe. Pas vous ?

- Euh....si, si mais je préfère la mangue, répondit Harry, surpris. C'était quoi cette discussion ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi préférez-vous la mangue ? ( 4 )

- Je ne sais pas...parce que ce goût est exotique...sucré...doux...rafraichissant...un goût d'ailleurs, spécial. J'aime la mangue c'est tout, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

- Mh...j'aime le chocolat blanc.

- Au lait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca fond dans la bouche.

Il prenait goût à cet étrange échange, aussi surprenant cela soit-il.

- J'aime les brunes.

- Je préfère les blonds.

- Vous êtes gay ?

- Ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Les blonds ?

- Les brunes ?

- Voyons Harry, il faut répondre à ma question, s'amusa David.

- Voyons David, qu'est-ce qui m'y oblige ? rétorqua le brun, amusé lui aussi.

- Oh vous trichez mon cher, je me vois obligé de vous donnez un gage.

- Tant que ce n'est pas d'embrasser la serveuse, je suis prêt à tout.

- Vous êtes dur, rigola David, elle n'est guère gracieuse j'en conviens mais il paraît que les moldus font des merveilles en chirurgie esthétique.

- Des merveilles. Pas des miracles.

- Vous êtes plein d'humour Harry, voyons si mon gage vous amusera autant quand je vous le donnerai.  
- Allez-y.

Sourire entendu des deux hommes.

- Il y a une rumeur disant que Mr Malfoy et vous aimez prendre l'ascenseur.

Harry se raidit, la colère commençant à poindre. Encore un fouineur.

- Non, non, ne vous énervez pas Harry, je ne veux rien savoir sur cette rumeur, juste...est-ce pour lui tout vos soupirs ?

David n'était peut être pas animé de mauvaise intentions. Tout ce jeu stupide de question pour en arriver là, ça sentait l'ex-Serpentard ça.

- Peut être bien...

- Oh...au vu des propos de cette rumeur vous aviez pourtant l'air de ...bien vous entendre ?

- Il ne faut pas tout croire, ricana Harry. Disons que Dra...Malfoy et moi c'est compliqué.

- Et je suis le plus mal placé pour vous conseiller n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas...Ron ...ne comprendrait pas...et Hermione...je préfère l'éviter. Au final, c'est vous le bon « psy ».

- Je ne suis pas un psy, en tout cas pas en dehors des murs de mon cabinet, souffla David d'un ton rassurant tout en souriant doucement.

- J'aurais parié que vous l'étiez, dit Harry en éclatant de rire.

- Cela vous dérange-t-il ?

- Ça ne change, je parle à un inconnu, qu'il soit diplômé pour ça ou pas, répondit Harry avec une ironie amicale.

- En effet, David souriait également, amusé.

- Alors que voulez-vous savoir Mr le Psy ?

- Etes-vous amoureux de Mr Malfoy ?

- Oh... vous attaquez fort. Pourquoi cette question en premier ?

- Elle est la base de la suite et pourquoi tourner autour du pot ?

- Mh...c'est vrai. Et bien… je suppose qu'on peut dire...que…oui, je suis amoureux de lui, souffla Harry en regardant ailleurs, les joues rouges.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Ahem...euh...depuis notre dernière année.

- Mhh...et...la raison de vos soupirs ?

- Vous êtes très curieux David. On va dire que quand on vous interrompt alors que la personne à qui vous venez de faire une fellation vous dit « je t'aime », vous restez très frustré, surtout quand vous n'arrivez pas à parler à cette personne parce que vous n'arrivez pas à l'attraper.

- Oh..., David était devenu rouge. Et..ahem...euh...pourquoi n'allez vous pas la..euh...le voir ?

- Impossible d'avoir cinq minutes, je suis débordé et lui aussi visiblement. Et...ahem...je n'ose pas trop aussi...

- Un Gryffondor qui a peur, lâcha David en haussant un sourcil. Vous avez vaincu un mage noir et vous êtes effrayé par une discussion ?

- Oh arrêtez, on dirait Malfoy ! Les Gryffondors ont peur oui ! Les Serpentards se plaignent des stéréotypes qui les oppriment pourtant les gens en sont pétris face aux Gryffondors ! La peur est humaine. Un Gryffondor est un humain avant tout. Alors oui, je suis angoissé, et non effrayé, par cette discussion.

- Calmez-vous Harry, je ne voulais pas vous vexer désolé. Mais...je pense que vous devriez aller le voir.

- Bordel, j'arrive pas à croire que je parle de ma vie privée avec un inconnu qui plus est un psy !

Harry était légèrement en colère, en colère contre lui-même parce qu'il savait que David avait raison.

- Je suis un inconnu et un psy, c'est vrai, mais je ne vous ai pas forcé à parler.

- Dites carrément que je vous ai supplié de m'écouter !, s'exclama Harry.

- Non, Harry, écoutez-moi, je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas mais s'il vous plait ne vous énervez pas ! dit-il, ayant l'air d'être inquiet que ça tourne mal. Je sais que je me suis mal exprimé mais avouez que j'ai raison. Vous êtes amoureux de lui depuis longtemps, vous savez que c'est réciproque, qu'attendez- vous ?

- J'ai appris qu'on ne pensait pas toujours ce que l'on dit. Malfoy m'a déjà fait croire une fois qu'il m'aimait. Pourquoi pas une deuxième fois ? Je ne veux pas passer pour un abruti.

Le ton empli d'amertume, le regard fuyant, la moue amère, tout dans l'attitude du Survivant exprimait une vieille douleur. David sentit qu'il approchait le centre du problème.

- Les gens changent. Et...les Serpentards sont parfois maladroits en sentiments. Et les Gryffondors trop crédules.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous pensez qu'il ne vous aime pas. Pourtant, il vous l'a dit. Mais vous parlez d'une première fois, c'est donc qu'il vous l'aurait déjà dit. Surement dans vos dernières années à Poudlard puisque vous ne vous êtes plus revus par la suite à cause de vos études. Je dirais même que ça s'est passé durant votre septième année puisque c'est là que vous vous êtes rendus compte de vos sentiments, j'ajouterais que c'est peut être sa déclaration qui a été le déclencheur. On peut supposer que c'est aussi cette année-là qu'il vous a blessé. Comment ? Je ne sais pas. Mais ce premier rejet vous empêche de croire que maintenant une relation est possible. Vous fuyez, alors qu'il suffirait...d'un peu de culot pour aller le voir et...parler. Simplement.

- Vous êtes bien un psy...impressionnante déduction. Vous êtes futé. Trop. Je crois que ça ne va pas marcher entre nous, finit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Dommage, je vous aurai bien invité à dîner, répondit David sur le même ton.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon genre voyons, s'amusa Harry.

- Vous, vous devez être celui de ma femme, rétorqua l'autre, souriant.

- Oh, cela change tout alors, je dinerais bien avec vous, enfin, avec votre femme, rigola le brun.

- Ciel, alors que je vous aide, vous voulez me prendre ma femme ! Ignoble acte que celui-ci !, s'exclama le psychologue, mimant un air désespéré.

Le Gryffondor éclata de rire, emplissant l'air de joie, sans se rendre compte du regard satisfait que posait David sur lui. Ce dernier arborait un léger sourire, fier de lui, envahi du bien être qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il aidait quelqu'un. Le Héros du monde sorcier si morne de tout à l'heure avait laissé place à Harry qui riait.

Et c'est ce joli spectacle, Harry riant, les yeux pétillants, David souriant doucement, qu'un Serpentard en chasse découvrit.

* * *

Par les saintes couilles de Dumby ! Où était donc ce foutu Gryffondor ! Et qui était l'architecte attardé qui avait fait un Ministère si grand ! Une heure ! Une heure qu'il cherchait ce satané Survivant ! Parce qu'évidemment Môssieur Potter ne pouvait pas être un bon employé et rester dans son bureau ! Fallait qu'il aille gambader ! _Tu crois que ça s'entretient comment un corps comme le sien crétin ? _J'ai même plus le courage de signaler mon désespoir dû à ton arrivée intempestive et gênante. _Oh, allez mon chou, on sait que tu m'adores ! Ne suis-je pas TA conscience ? Je suis donc une part de toi. Et c'est une vérité connue que tu t'aime. Donc, par déduction...tu m'aimeuuuh ! _Je ne suis pas SI narcissique ! _Mah oui, mah oui, si tu veux poussin, si tu veux. _POUSSIN ? Et pourquoi pas chaton pendant qu'on y est ! _Un chaton c'est mignon et doux ma courgette rabougrie, tu n'es pas mignon et doux héhé._ Pétasse va !_ Junkie attardé ! _Pet de crapaud ! _Cul de chouette ! _Bulbe de scroutt ! _Foie moisi !_ Pomme véreuse ! _Pustule d'Ombrage !_ Homard bouilli ! _Yéti castré ! _Groupie décérébrée ! _Blondinet émasculé !_ Perverse à deux noises !_ Oh ! Espèce de Gryffondor !_ De...de...tu...as...osé....comment tu..._Tu as dégradé mon statut de conscience sexuelle en insinuant pitoyablement que je n'étais pas une bonne perverse ! Alors OUI je te traite de Gryffondor ! Un Gryffy refoulé même ! _Eh oh ! Exagère pas non plus ! Hétéro refoulé pendant que tu y es !___ Je n'oserais pas condamner toutes ces pauvres filles à te supporter voyons mon chou__. _Je t'emmerde ma chère et JE NE SUIS PAS TON CHOU ! ___Tss mais oui, mais oui. En attendant mon gingembre à la chantilly, Sexy Potty se fait draguer par un inconnu pas mal du tout.._Hein ? Quoi ? où ça ! ___C'est que t'es bigleux en plus, pauvre Harrynouchou, il a pas de chance, il se coltine un imbécile bigleux._ QUI C'EST L'IMBECILE BIGLEUX HEIN ? ___L'imbécile qui hurle et qui se parle tout seul pendant que son futur amant se fait draguer._ J'te hais_. ____Moi aussi je t'aime._

La tête boudonnante de cet échange ô combien amical et affectueux, Drago promena son regard sur les employés assis à la cafétéria, cherchant avidement une chevelure brune en désordre qu'il repéra rapidement....en compagnie d'un brun qui souriait pendant que SON Harry riait. Y'allait avoir du sang par Sainte Gertrude ! Fou de rage et de jalousie, il marcha d'un pas furieux jusqu'aux deux hommes attablés, se plantant devant eux, les toisant d'un regard noir. Oui, ça allait saigner...

* * *

Harry riait, l'esprit un peu moins préoccupé. David était d'une compagnie agréable, il appréciait ses conseils et sa façon de passer d'un sujet à l'autre avec décontraction. Alors qu'il allait répondre à une plaisanterie du psychomage, il sentit une ombre le couvrir. Il leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, son regard rencontrant deux prunelles grises furieuses.

Drago.

Il déglutit imperceptiblement. La discussion allait avoir lieu plus tôt que prévu finalement. Le blond avait l'air hors de lui, il l'avait rarement vu ainsi, à part au temps de Poudlard quand ils se battaient.

Le silence perdurait, les deux hommes se fixant, fouillant le regard de l'autre à la recherche de réponses.

Ce fut finalement David qui brisa cet échange visuel en se raclant la gorge pour prendre la parole.

" Vous devez être Monsieur Malfoy je suppose, Harry et moi parlions justement de vous.

- Ah oui ?, lacha le Serpentard d'une voix glaciale.

- Oui, il allait justement partir vous voir, je l'ai retenu égoistement, répondit David en souriant, clairement amusé par la situation et par la jalousie évidente du blond. Ces deux là étaient fous de l'autre visiblement. Mais il fallait que ça soit compliqué.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas je propose que nous continuions cette...conversation ailleurs Potter. Suis moi.

- Je suis pas ton chien Malfoy, grogna le Gryffondor qui, bien que touché par la jalousie du blond, prenait ça pour de la possessivité envers un objet.

- Suis-moi-Potter, détacha distinctement le blond, les lèvres serrées.

- Vous devriez le suivre Harry, intervint David avec un sourire amical adressé à l'Auror.

- Je te suis Malfoy..., soupira finalement le brun.

- Bien, la voix du Serpentard claqua séchement.

Il tourna les talons, visiblement pressé de partir. Mais Harry n'était pas d'accord. Le brun se tourna vers son nouvel "ami".

- Merci beaucoup David, merci pour tout. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, pourquoi pas autour d'un verre ?

- Avec plaisir Harry, ça a été une agréable disscussion, heureux d'avoir pu vous être utile, sourit le psychomage. Puis il se pencha vers Harry pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Au fait Harry...vous me devez un gage vous n'avez pas oublié ? Alors mon gage sera...avouez tout à Monsieur Malfoy, parlez lui, une vraie discussion. Je vous fais confiance pour me raconter les détails croustillants plus tard, conclut-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Le brun émit un léger rire.

- Laissez moi deviner...vous étiez à Serpentard n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en souriant avec un air complice.

- Secret professionnel mon cher, répondit l'autre avec amusement. Allez, filez, je vois de la fumée sortir des oreilles de votre cher et tendre. Bonne chance.

- Merci, le brun lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à lui crier de se bouger, le Gryffondor arriva à sa hauteur.

- Je te suis Malfoy, répéta-t-il pour la seconde fois depuis l'arrivée du blond.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, l'air enragé, il se dirigea d'un pas colérique vers l'ascenseur. Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant leur destination. L'ascenseur ? Tout se passait donc dans cet engin.

Entrant dans l'appareil, le Serpentard appuya violemment sur le bouton de fermeture, laissant l'engin se diriger vers le dernier étage puis sur celui d'arrêt, bloquant l'ascenseur entre deux étages. Enfin, il se retourna vers le brun qui se tendit.

- Qui était ce type !

Ça commençait mal, Drago avait crié, ses yeux hurlant une jalousie débordante. De quel droit lui faisait-il cette scène !, pensa Harry. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis à ce qu'il sachait !

- Ça ne te concerne pas alors arrête ton cinéma de femme jalouse je n'y crois pas une seconde !

- Je ne fais pas de cinéma et je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Tu es jaloux ! Arrête de nier ! Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !

Le ton était monté, les deux se fixaient désormais, les yeux étincelants de colère, se regardant en chien de faience, un mètre et demi les séparant seulement.

_- _Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Et toi alors ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me sauter dessus la dernière fois hein !

- Oh ça y est maintenant tu vas me dire que je t'ai agressé ! Ça avait pas l'air de te déplaire quand tu gémissais mon nom ! Ni quand tu m'a hurlé que tu m'aimais !

- Je n'ai jamais hurlé que je t'aimais arrête de délirer !

- Je délire maintenant ? J'y crois pas...Bordel Drago arrête de toujours reculer quand enfin tu avance...

- Je ne recule pas.

Ouh la mauvaise foi ! Harry soupira intérieurement. Quelle idée de tomber amoureux d'un Serpentard, il était de notoriété publique qu'ils étaient lâches en amour. mais il était un Gryffondor, il ne laisserait pas tomber sans s'être battu ! Il se rappela le gage de David et, emplit de détermination, il décida de jouer au petit jeu du blond.

- Tu ne recule pas hein ? Bien. Dans ce cas, puisque tu n'as pas dit que tu m'aimais ni répondu à mes avances puisque c'est forcément moi qui t'ai sauté dessus et t'ai forcé, tu ne verras aucun problème à ce que je sorte de cet ascenseur rejoindre David, n'est-ce pas ?

Héhé, lui aussi il savait la faire à la Serpentard. Il avait noté que le blond perdait son sang froid quand il était jaloux, alors pourquoi ne pas se servir de ça ?

Drago avait pâli. Ses prunelles orageuses se voilèrent, il serra les poings, faisant blanchir ses phalanges.

- Je...

- Tu ?

- Je...tu veux rejoindre ce bellâtre insipide ? Ben vas-y, ne te gêne surtout pas pour moi Potter !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu es exaspérant !

- Je te retourne le compliment !

- Argh tu m'énerve Malfoy !

- C'est réciproque Potter !

- RAH ! Tu es impossible !

- Si je suis impossible tu n'as qu'à plus me parler !

- Volontiers !

- Bien !

- Bien !

Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face, le souffle court et haletant, tremblant de colère. Elle était loin la discussion calme que voulait Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à atteindre le Serpentard qui n'y mettait pas du sien. Mais il n'abandonerait pas. Oh non, foi d'Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy serait à lui !

De son côté, Drago fulminait. Il était en colère contre Harry qui flirtait avec l'autre mocheté, contre la mocheté qui draguait SON Harry et contre lui parceque son intention de capturer Harry dans ses filets était fortement compromise. Il aimait ce satané Gryffon ! Mais le voir rire avec un autre lui avait fait perdre la tête et son plan de lui parler était tombé à l'eau. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à avouer au brun ses sentiments alors qu'il les avaient accepté...?

- Tu ne m'aime pas, tu es sûr ?

La voix du brun fit sortir Drago de ses pensées. Il regarda le visage de l'autre, remarquant un calme surprenant gravé dans ses traits déterminés. Ses yeux verts étaient toujours aussi sombres mais ils luisaient d'une lueur qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour le blond.

Bien sûr que si il l'aimait ! A un point qui l'effrayait même ! Mais ces belles certitudes ne franchirent pas les lèvres du Serpentard qui restèrent désespérement closes. Pourquoi son corps n'était pas d'accord avec sa tête et son coeur !

Observant le silence du blond, Harry poursuivit.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'aime pas que je te touche....

Le Survivant s'était avancé, effleurant le torse du blond de sa main.

- ...que je te sente...

Il plongea son nez dans les fins cheveux clairs qui embaumaient la vanille, respirant avec délice cette odeur qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Drago était immobile, figé, incapable de remuer un seul muscle, paralysé par les gestes du brun.

- ...que je te caresse....

Il fit remonter sa main le long de la cuisse ferme du Serpentard, provoquant des frissons au pauvre blond pétrifié.

- ...que je te murmure des choses à l'oreille...

Il avait soufflé ces mots dans l'oreille de Drago, sensuellement. Le blond se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

- ...que j'effleure ton visage...

Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de la joue, dans une caresse délicate qui fit frémir l'autre.

-...que je mordille ton cou...

Il descendit jusqu'au creux du cou, là où la peau se fait tendre, et mordilla doucement l'épiderme satiné du blond qui mordit plus fort sa lèvre.

- ...que je te touche là...

La main mutine alla titiller l'aine de Drago, descendant petit à petit mais s'arrêtant toujours avant d'arriver à son sexe qui commençait à durcir sous les caresses subtiles du brun.

-...que je me colle à toi...

Le corps du Gryffondor épousa les courbes fines de celui du blond, alignant leurs bassins dans un toucher sensuel. Drago sursauta et se retint de gémir longuement en sentant l'érection du brun se coller contre sa cuisse. Il sentit sa propre érection grossir.

- Oh....si...apparemment tu aimes...

Le murmure taquin du Survivant enflamma les sens de Drago qui commençait lentement à craquer.

-...et que je t'embrasse...?

Les mots soufflés étaient à peine audible mais ils parvinrent aux oreilles du blond qui aspira bruyamment, sa respiration irrégulière trahissant son désir. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à un baiser...qui ne vint pas...

Déconcerté, il rouvrit les yeux, tombant ainsi dans deux prunelles émeraudes qui le fixaient, sérieuses. Leurs corps étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, tout deux sentaient l'excitation de l'autre mais aucun ne bougeait. Ils attendaient. Que l'autre parle.

- Mais...tu ne m'aime pas hein Drago...? Tu n'aimerais pas que je t'embrasse alors...?

Un gémissement sourd s'échappa des lèvres de Drago qui voulut crier que si, il l'aimait et que si, il aimerait qu'il l'embrasse. Mais il était toujours paralysé, son corps raidi par un sentiment qui le faisait hurler de désespoir intérieurement.

Drago avait peur.

Tout simplement peur. Peur des sentiments qu'il ressentait. Il les avaient acceptés mais il en avait peur. Les Malfoy n'aimaient pas, on lui avait répété ça toute son enfance, l'amour était une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir. Mais il y avait autre chose, de plus fort, qui surpassait ce souvenir. Il craignait que Potter l'abandonne, de se retrouver seul, d'ouvrir son coeur et au final, d'être blessé. Il avait peur d'aimer et d'en souffrir. Peur à cause de ces comédies moldus que Blaise lui avait fait voir, ces comédies où l'homme séduit la fille, joue avec ses sentiments et puis, au final, la laisse dans un appartement miteux avec des poissons rouges dans un bocal et une cuvette de toilettes pas relevée. Et la fille qui pleure...et qui prend un couteau et puis qui...tue les poissons...avant de se tuer elle. Il ne voulait pas faire ça ! Mais...si...si Potter ne le laissait pas...? S'il restait ..? Alors il aurait laissé passer sa chance...laissé passer une chance d'être heureux et de connaître l'amour...juste parcequ'il avait peur...

Avec des si, on mettrait Poudlard en bouteille.

Un vieux dicton qui prend sa forme dans les moments cruciaux de nos vies. Et si...s'il essayait ? Il aimait Potter après tout, même s'il ne savait pas comment il avait pu faire pour tomber de quelqu'un qui a une coupe de cheveux aussi négligée. Et puis...Potter était un Gryffondor. Ils sont preux, braves, courageux, galants....de vrais gentlemans. Potter ne le laisserait pas s'il l'aimait hein ?

Par Salazar...l'amour ça filait la migraine...

- Drago...?

Plusieurs émotions avaient traversé les yeux du blond. Harry avait vu défiler l'impuissance, l'hésitation, le doute, l'espoir et...surprenant...la peur ?

Le blond cligna des yeux, semblant revenir à la réalité. Dans les belles prunelles anthracites qui le dévisageaient, Harry vit un tourbillon de questions, de doutes et de craintes. Mais il aperçut aussi une lueur timide mais bien présente. L'espoir. Une lueur sublimée par une auréole de détermination.

Harry lisait Drago, il buvait chacune de ses émotions, se noyant dans un océan argenté.

- Si...

Harry sursauta légérement. Drago avait parlé mais sans cesser de le fixer. Leurs regards accrochés.

- Si..?

- Si, j'aimerais que tu m'embrasse....

- Oh...

- Oui, oh.

- Eh bien, ahem...tu...tu es sûr ?

- Bordel Potter y'a cinq minutes t'étais en train de me peloter outrageusement alors me fais pas le coup de la Sainte Nitouche et embrasse moi par Salazar !

Le brun éclata de rire, un rire soulagé et joyeux qui emplit l'appareil. Drago écoutait, subjugué, ce rire cristallin.

- Tu as un beau rire.

Harry s'arrêta net. Le silence fut assourdissant. Ses traits devienrent sérieux, il fixa Drago, la mine grave, l'air de rechercher quelque chose. Qu'il trouva dans les yeux du blond. La sincérité.

Un doux sourire vint orner ses lèvres, éclairant son visage. Alors, il se pencha lentement vers le blond et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser aussi léger qu'une caresse. Un baiser doux qui réchauffa le coeur de Drago. Les mains du brun vinrent se loger sur les hanches du blond, plaquant leurs deux corps encore plus près l'un de l'autre, leurs formes s'épousant.

Tout était si doux, si léger...Drago baignait dans un océan cotonneux...il était si bien...envolés les craintes et les doutes...il avait l'impression d'être à sa place, dans les bras de Potter, leurs corps rapprochés, ses lèvres sur les siennes...et cet arrière goût dans ce baiser...comme une saveur parfumée...qui lui tournait la tête...une épice tendre....un baiser...amoureux...

Ils se séparèrent doucement, ouvrant les yeux. Ils étaient immobiles, toujours serrés, leur nez se frôlant presque. Ils se regardaient, l'émeraude décryptant les étincelles argentées qui sublimaient le ciel gris, l'anthracite contemplant la lueur devenue brasier dans une forêt chatoyante.

Aucun mot. Pas besoin. Ils se comprenaient.

Et la tendresse fit place à la passion...( 5 )

Leurs gestes se firent brusques, pressés, impatients, leurs souffles saccadés résonnaient dans l'appareil. Harry plaqua ses lèvres brûlantes sur celles de Drago, dévorant sa bouche dans un besoin insatiable. Il redessinait les contours des fines lèvres, laissant des traces incandescentes qui faisaient gémir Drago. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste, il poussa Harry jusqu'au mur où il le plaqua de son corps, collant leurs bassins, frottant leurs excitations encore plus. Le brun se cambra en sentant l'érection de Drago taquiner la sienne. Le blond se pencha vers la courbe douce de son cou et y déposa des lèvres dans un léger butinement, montant doucement vers la mâchoire dont il embrassa les contours et se dirigea ensuite vers les lèvres gonflées du Gryffondor légérement entrouvertes. Posant d'abord doucement ses lèvres sur la bouche du brun, il taquina sa lèvre supérieure en la mordillant légérement puis suçota sa lèvre inférieure avant de faire entrer sa langue dans l'antre buccale du si sexy Survivant.

Les mains d'Harry se crochetèrent aux épaules du blond tandis qu'il répondait avec ardeur au baiser langoureux. Drago attrapa les jambes du brun et les releva afin de rapprocher encore leurs corps, se fondant l'un dans l'autre. Harry noua ses jambes autour de la taille fine du Serpentard, le tirant à lui. Chacun recherchait le plus de contact possible.

Décidant qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieure, Drago glissa ses mains sous la chemise du brun, caressant fébrilement son ventre et son torse avant de se dire que Harry était bien trop habillé. Fort de cette résolution, il ôta ses mains de dessous la chemise en faisant fit des protestations du brun qu'il étouffa dans un baiser. Mais défaire une chemise alors que votre esprit est brouillé par l'odeur captivante des lèvres d'un brun sexy ce n'est pas facile facile. Drago en fit l'expérience et, fatigué de se débattre avec ces "foutus boutons à la noix" , il les fit sauter brutalement ce qui eut effet de faire pouffer Harry, amusé par l'impatience de son dragon. Il lui releva tendrement la tête, déposant un doux baiser sur son nez, ses prunelles vertes étincelantes.

Drago sourit et reprit son travail en enlevant cette chemise. Ayant enfin accès au torse mate du brun, il eut un rictus malicieux qui fit frissonner Harry. Se penchant, il attrapa délicatement entre ses lèvres un mamelon dur et le fit rouler, le mordillant légérement. Le gryffondor gémissait bruyamment, sa tête tappant la paroi de l'ascenseur, ce dont il se fichait royalement tant que le Serpentard continuait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Dra...Dray....Mhhhhh

La voix rauque du brun excita encore plus Drago qui délivra le mamelon maltraité, relevant la tête pour observer le visage rougi de son Gryffondor. Mais il eut à peine le temps de se réjouir de l'effet qu'il lui faisait que deux mains attrapaient brutalement son visage pour l'embrasser. Fermant les yeux, il savoura le ballet fou qu'entamaient leurs deux langues. Il sentit deux mains déboutonner sa chemise habilement. Pourquoi le Gryffondor était-il plus habile que lui ? Avait-il de l'expérience et combien d'amants avait-il eu ? Les embrassait-il tous ainsi ? Et mphhf. Il fut coupé dans ses questions jalouses par deux mains qui avaient saisi fermement ses fesses et qui les malaxaient sans délicatesse. Il poussa un long gémissement, se cambrant vers Harry. N'en ayant pas assez, ce dernier passa ses mains vers l'avant, défaisant la ceinture du blond, abaissant sa braguette, faisant chuter le pantalon. L'embrassant, il entreprit de caresser son sexe dur à travers le tissu légérement humide. Drago gémissait, les yeux voilés par un plaisir délicieux. Il sentait son sexe se durcir toujours plus sous les doigts habiles du brun. Il voulait cette main sur son sexe, il ne supportait plus la barrière de tissu. Maintenant. Imédiatement.

- Harry...mhhhhhh....

Souriant, Harry plongea sa main dans le caleçon, saisissant fermement l'érection de Drago qui haleta brusquement. Il commença à le masturber doucement, d'un rythme insoutenablement lent pour les nerfs du blond. Sa main glissait, de plus en plus vite, caressant ses bourses, taquinant son gland rougi où perlait une petite goutte de plaisir liquide. Au moment où il sentait qu'il venait, Drago arrêta Harry avec difficulté.

- Sto..Stop Har..Harry..je..viens...

- Alors viens...

- No-on...je veux venir...en...t-toi...

Harry arrêta sa main de suite, le regard étincelant vrillé vers Drago. Celui-ci se dégagea, ignorant son sexe douloureusement tendu, et il défit lentement la boucle de la ceinture du brun, son regard toujours accroché aux émeraudes qui le dévoraient des yeux, une lueur sauvage les illuminant d'une passion bestiale. Ils savaient ce qui allait arriver. Ils le voulaient, oh oui ! Ils se désiraient tellement. Mais ce moment de flottement où le désir imprégnait l'air d'une sensualité affolante était un moment qui permettait de jeter de l'huile sur le brasier impatient de leurs corps. Pousser leur résistance dans les derniers retranchements.

Le pantalon d'Harry tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Drago dégagea leurs deux pantalons du pied, les éloignant d'eux. Ses mains s'approchèrent du boxer vert que portait le Gryffondor ( ô trahison ! ), l'abaissant lentement, les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre. Drago s'abaissait pour le faire glisser de plus en plus bas, descendant avec lui, la tête levée pour ne pas rompre le contact visuel. Quand enfin le boxer toucha le sol, Drago s'approcha du genou qui était à sa hauteur. Il déposa de légers baisers sous l'articulation, là où la peau se fait tendre et sensible. Il remonta lentement, effleurant l'intérieur de la cuisse de sa langue dans une traînée brûlante. Harry frissonna, ses mains plongeant dans les fins cheveux blonds. Un sourire en coin fleurit sur les lèvres de Drago :

- Retourne toi...

Harry s'empressa de se retourner, offrant sa croupe à la vue du blond affamé. Excité par la pose lassive et indécente du brun, Drago lâcha un grognement pressé. Posant ses mains sur les hanches du brun, il souffla lentement sur la raie de son très joli postérieur, obtenant un frisson de la part de son amant. D'un mouvement souple, il se releva, présentant ses doigts au brun qui comprit ses intentions et se mit à les lécher sensuellement, les faisant rentrer et sortir de sa bouche lascivement, enroulant sa langue autour, le regard fixé vers Drago, ses yeux verts assombris brillant d'un éclat de désir brut. Hypnotisé, Drago gémit inaudiblement, retirant ses doigts de la bouche si chaude de ce démon tentateur.

Lentement il fit entrer un premier doigt dans l'intimité du brun qui se crispa légérement. Voulant qu'il se détende, Drago déposa de tendres baisers dans le creux de son cou, descendant sur les nerfs tendus de son épaule. Un léger soupir de contentement de la part du brun lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer. Il entra un second doigt et entama quelques mouvement pour détendre les chaires. Harry grimaça sous l'intrusion.

- Tu as mal ?

Harry faillit hurler que oui ça faisait mal et que sa question était stupide, mais l'inquiétude sincère qu'il entendait dans la voix du blond l'attendrit.

- Non...ça..va...je..MERLIN !

Drago venait de saisir son sexe sans prévenir et commençait à le caresser d'une manière diaboliquement délicieuse. Il appuyait ses doigts sur le sexe tendu, jouant avec les nerfs du brun, touchant simultanément deux endroits. Harry se cambra, la tête rejetée en arrière, gémissant bruyamment.

- Dra...go...Oh putai...mhhh....

Le blond rigola doucement en voyant le brun tordu de plaisir, débitant des phrases sans queues ni têtes. Il profita de ce moment d'absence du brun pour entrer un troisième doigt en lui. Trop perdu dans le plaisir que lui procurait les touchers habiles du blond, Harry ne sentit rien. Mais quand Drago commença à faire des mouvements de pénétration et à jouer avec ses doigts, il sentit une vague de plaisir monter dans son corps. Drago continuait ses caresses. Drago était partout. Devant. Derrière. En lui. Non. Pas encore.

Il voulait Drago en lui. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Sans attendre.

- Dray...je..je veux...Oh Merlin ! Mhhh....je te ..veux...maintenant...

Drago se figea sous la voix rauque qui l'implorait de venir en lui. Retirant ses doigts, il se positionna.

- Tu es sûr...?

Si Harry n'aimait pas autant Drago, nul doute qu'il l'aurait déjà tué. Bordel, s'il n'avait pas été sûr il ne lui aurait pas demander !

- Viens...

Alors Drago vint. Doucement il pénétra Harry, s'enfouissant au plus profond de son être. Il gémit en sentant l'étroitesse du brun. C'était si exquis...si bon...

Le visage du brun se tordit légérement, ses traits marqués par la douleur. Il sentit un pouce passer sur son visage, décrispant son faciès tendrement. Lentement les caressses sur son sexe reprirent et Harry sentit le plaisir revenir. Se rendant soudainement compte que pendant ce temps, Drago n'avait pas bougé, il amorça un mouvement du bassin, intimant au blond de bouger.

Drago allait et venait en Harry, gémissant, l'étroitesse du brun le rendait fou de plaisir. Il se sentait entouré par la chaleur, et, enfoui en Harry, il se sentit à sa place.

Le corps du brun sous lui le rendait ivre de plaisir, l'odeur de sa peau dorée, la douceur satinée de sa peau, le parfum de ses cheveux, ses gémissements, sa voix rauque... tout en lui le faisait vibrer.

Harry était appuyé contre le mur, la tête ballotante, perdu dans les limbes brûlantes de la passion. Il sentait Drago aller et venir en lui, provoquant des vagues de plaisir incandescent dans tout son corps. Soudain, il cria, sa voix se brisant sous la brusque montée brûlante. Drago venait visiblement de toucher sa prostate et, s'apercevant que le brun y réagissait, il s'appliqua à la toucher à chaque coup de buttoir, s'enfonçant toujours plus. Harry ne pouvait plus aligner une pensée correctement. Son esprit était une litanie de Drago, Drago, Drago...

- Oh Merlin ...je...Mhhh...Harry....si bon....mmh..si étroit...

Drago était perdu. Perdu dans la moiteur et la chaleur du brun qui le brûlait. Il était en train de se consummer. Un tel plaisir était-il seulement possible ? Il tgenait ce corps fermement et n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher, de s'en séparer. Il était drogué. Drogué à cette odeur, cette peau, ce corps, cette voix, ces yeux, ces sourires, ces gémissements, ces soupirs....drogué à Harry Potter. Et putain de Merlin qu'il ne voulait pas de cure de désintox !

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait venir. Il voulait venir. Le plaisir était trop grand. Drago accéléra la cadence des ses coups de buttoir. A chaque coup, Harry criait presque, sa voix rauque de plaisir.

- Dray...Dray....Dray...

Il murmurait inlassablement le surnom du blond, les derniers neurones de son cerveau partis en séminaire.

- Harry...

D'un mouvement de hanche plus profond, le blond atteint une dernière fois sa prostate, faisant crier Harry. Les reins du brun se crispèrent délicieusement et il se libéra dans un long râle, les yeux illuminés par une lumière blanche aveuglante.

Drago sentit le brun se contracter autour de lui et il gémit longuement en venant en Harry, un flash lumineux baignant sa vision.

Les deux hommes, le souffle court, se dégagèrent doucement, le bruit de leurs respirations irrégulières emplissant l'appareil. Harry se retourna, ses yeux s'éclaircissant lentement, retrouvant la couleur pure de l'émeraude. Il se blottit contre Drago qui ressera tendrement ses bras autour de lui.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, immobiles, enlacés, silencieux, profitant du calme et de la tendresse de l'instant.

Puis, Harry releva la tête et fixa Drago dans les yeux.

- Drago...je t'aime.

La bombe était lâchée. Il l'avait dit, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Désormais il attendait, appréhendant la réponse du blond et en espérant de tout son coeur que sa mauvaise foi légendaire ne referait pas surface.

Mais cette mauvaise foi était loin du blond qui s'était figé.

Harry l'aimait.

Harry Potter l'aimait.

Potter l'aimait.

Lui, Drago Malfoy.

Trois petits mots que Drago avait rarement entendu dans sa vie. Trois petits mots que venait de lui offrir Harry. Trois petits mots qu'il ne se lasserait pas d'entendre dans cette bouche là. Sa peur, ses doutes, ses craintes, tout s'effaça. Il resta juste Harry. Harry et ses mots. Harry et ses yeux verts. Harry et ses sourires éblouissants. Harry et sa main qui venait de lui effleurer tendrement la joue.

Harry qui le regardait, son beau regard vert noyé d'inquiétude.

Drago sourit, le coeur léger. Un sourire amusé éclaira son visage.

- Je t'aime aussi idiot de Gryffondor.

- Hé !

Mais la protestation d'Harry était juste un simulacre d'avant. Le brun souriait comme un dément, ses yeux étincelants, sa joie inondant l'espace de l'ascenseur.

Et Drago la vit. La lueur. Une lueur éclatante. Amoureuse. Heureuse. Vivante.

- Alors..., dit le blond d'un ton dégagé.

- Alors quoi ?

- Qui c'était cet homme avec toi ?

- Ah, David, sourit le brun.

- Oui, David, répliqua séchement le blond.

- Eh bien...un ami.

- Vraiment ? Un ami ?, le blond n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

Harry pouffa.

- Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Mais oui mon petit dragon, mais oui..  
- Harry James Potter arrête de te foutre de moi ! Et arrête de rire par les fesses de Rusard !

- Ahahahaha ! les fesses de Rusard ! huuhuhuuu !

- Rahhh mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tomber amoureux d'un Gryffondor !

Le brun arrêta de rire et le regarda en souriant doucement.

- La même chose qui m'a fait tomber amoureux d'un Serpentard.

- Alors nous sommes atteints ?

- Définitivement.

- Pas de remède ?

- Aucun.

- Bien. J'aime être malade alors.

- Je ferais l'infirmière.

- Oh, oh Potty je te connaissais pas ce fantasme là, sourit narquoisement Drago. Tu as le costume ?

- Tu verras bien....répondit Harry, d'un air lubrique.

BOUM BOUM BOUM !

Ils sursautèrent violemment. L'ascenseur ! Ils avaient oublié qu'ils l'avaient arrêté ! Ils avaient bloqué tout le Ministère ! Et les agents devaient être en train de réparer ça !

Ne désirant pas se faire surprendre nus, ils se réhabillèrent rapidement, même si la tâche avait été compliquée à cause des mains baladeuses de Drago qui préférait nettement déshabiller le brun plutôt que le vêtir.

Ils débloquèrent l'ascenseur, le laissant monter à l'étage suivant, profitant du court trajet pour s'embrasser rapidement avant de se faire assaillir par les employés.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, le Ministre rouge de rage, les techniciens morts de rire et les employés en colère, ne firent pas un accueil chaleureux aux deux hommes qui durent expliquer que l'ascenseur s'était (encore) une fois bloqué et qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de le remettre en marche mais que ce n'était en aucun cas leur faute.

Suspicieux, le Ministre les laissa tout de même filer, se notant à lui-même de surveiller ces deux là qui avaient le chic pour casser son ascenseur.

Alors que les deux amants arrivaient au bureau du brun, ils tombèrent sur leurs amis qui les regardaient, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Hermione ! Ron ! Pansy ! Blaise ! Mais que faites-vous là ?

- Et bien mon cher Harry, nous vous attendions, répondit la Gryffondor, un sourire effrayant aux lèvres.

- Ah...euh..vraiment ? Et...ahem...pourquoi ça ?

- Nous voulions savoir si ça n'avait pas été trop..._**dur**_...de vous retrouver enfermés dans cet ascenseur, dit Pansy avec un sourire lubrique.

- Oh...et bien non Pansy, c'est gentil à toi de...t'inquiéter pour nous mais tout c'est bien passé, répliqua Drago, ayant très bien saisi le sous entendu.

- Alors tout est parfait !, s'exclama Blaise.

- Exactement, répondit Harry. Tout est parfait.

- Bon, et bien, dans ce cas, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, je suis sûre que ça a du être très éprouvant tout ça..., sourit malicieusement Hermione.

- Oui..euh..épuisant...oui c'est ça, bafouilla le Survivant.

Son amant leva les yeux au ciel. Il devait apprendre à son Gryffy à mentir parce que sincèrement, qui pouvait gober ses mensonges ?

- A plus tard Harry. Drago.

- Granger.

- A plus mon pote !, dit joyeusement Blaise.

- Repose toi bien Drago, se moqua Pansy.

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Loin de moi amis indignes, répliqua Drago en souriant froidement.

Alors que les quatre compères allaient s'en aller, Ron qui n'était pas intervenu, se retourna et s'adressa à Harry.

- Au fait Ry...

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais savoir...qui était au dessus ?

- Ron !, s'exclama son ami, gêné.

- Weasley, je ne t'imaginais pas ainsi, s'amusa Drago.

Le roux sourit d'un air pervers et attrapa le bras de sa femme, donnant le signal du départ.

Enfin seuls, les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau d'Harry.

- Alors...ahem...on..

Drago se détourna de la bibliothèque qu'il était en train d'admirer. Il haussa un sourcil amusé devant l'air embarrassé de son amant. Merlin qu'il était difficile à saisir, il pouvait être si sûr de lui, comme dans l'ascenseur, et si fragile, comme en ce moment. Mais Drago aimait le fait qu'Harry ne soit pas si puissant, qu'il reste un homme. Le même homme fragile et tourmenté qui était sensible qu'il avait embrassé un soir lors de leur septième année.

- On ...?

Il avait décidé de s'amuser un peu à le faire languir. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris ce que voulait dire Harry. Mais ce n'était pas parcequ'il était amoureux de lui qu'il allait devenir un Poufsouffle !

- On est...ahem...., bafouilla le brun en rougissant sans se douter que le blond le trouvait à croquer ainsi.

- On est....?, continua Drago un sourire innocent plaqué sur ses lèvres, un air malicieux dans sa voix.

- Oh arrête de te foutre de moi, t'as très bien compris !, s'exclama Harry, rouge de gêne.

Il tourna le dos au blond, vexé que celui-ci se moque de lui. Il se tendit lorsqu'il sentit deux bras venir l'encercler tendrement et un souffle chaud balayer sa nuque.

- Ne te braque pas petit lion, je plaisantais, murmura doucement Drago.

- Oui et bien, ton humour de Serpentard ne me fait pas rire !, bouda le brun.

- Harry...retourne toi...s'il te plaît..., la voix du blond n'était plus qu'un souffle.

Hésitant, le brun finit par se retourner, les bras croisés, l'air boudeur, le regard fuyant, toujours dans les bras de Drago. Ce dernier saisit délicatement le visage en coeur du Gryffondor et le tourna vers lui, plongeant ses prunelles anthracites dans celles émeraudes du brun.

- Ecoute bien Potter car je ne le répéterais pas d'accord ?

Hochement de la tête de la part du brun qui attend, ses yeux emplis d'espoir.

- Tu es à moi et je suis à toi.

Le ton dur et ferme du blond était démenti par la douceur de son regard qui faisait passer toute sa sincérité à Harry. Ce dernier qui eut un sourire éclatant de bonheur avant de se jeter au cou du blond pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Tout à leur occupation, les deux amants n'entendirent pas les coups à la porte ni l'ouverture de celle-ci. Ce fut le cri qui les sortit de leur exploration buccale.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH POTTER ! MALFOY !

BAM !

Euh...Oups ?, se dirent les deux hommes en constatant le corps du Minsitre de la Magie ( décidemment toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment celui-là ! ) étendu sans connaissance par terre.

Alors qu'Harry allait se précipiter pour le réveiller et le soigner ( sa tête avait fait un bruit bizarre en heurtant le sol, à moins que ce ne soit sa nuque ou simplement le vide de ladite-tête ), Drago lui saisit le bras et le ramena vers lui, collant leurs deux corps. Son air lubrique et la lueur perverse qui dansait dans ses yeux fit oublier totalement au brun le corps inerte dans son bureau.

- Dis moi Potty...t'as déjà voulu le faire dans le bureau du Ministre ?

FIN

* * *

( 1 ) oui, mon titre est pourri j'avoue XD mais j'avais aucune idée. Pitètre que je changerais =P

( 2 ) spéciale dédicace à Nella pour cette trouvaille tout simplement divine =D

( 3 ) Oui, j'ai honte T_T c'est la vanne la plus pourrie du siècle XD j'ai un humour de merde parfois ^^ mais il me fallait UNE vanne bien pourrie par chapitre. Et la pub Lustucru passait justement à la télé XD pardon pour ce truc censé être humoristique ^^ je voyais trop Sylvia sortir ça ^^

( 4 ) z'en avez royalement rien à foutre mais...j'aime la mangue =P

( là c'est le moment où je vais me cacher dans un trou et ne pas en sortir avant 20 ans )

( 5 ) vous savez pas à quoi vous avez échappé =P j'ai failli couper le chapitre là et décider que la fic s'arrêtait là mais ça aurait été trop cruel et je suis gentille o=)

* * *

Snif, eh oui, c'est la fin ! Ou presque ^^

J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de m'arrêter là, mais j'ai décidé que cette phrase permettait d'imaginer...la suite =P faîtes tourner votre imagination ^^

Ça fait bizarre...ma première fic s'achève déjà, c'est un soulagement ( plus ce sentiment de culpabilité de faire attendre le lecteur --' ) mais aussi une légère tristesse. Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait que 3 chapitres, parceque plus il y en aurait, plus je serais triste ^^

Je suis contente de moi, c'était une première aventure, une lancée =) et je suis satisfaite de ce que j'ai fais, particulièrement de ce chapitre sur lequel j'ai beaucoup travaillé ( reste le lemon dont je ne suis pas trop satisfaite mais bon, je m'améliorerais pour le bonus ^^ ).

Pour les fautes qui persisteraient à pousser de-ci de-là dans le texte, je suis désolée, j'essayerais de les corriger plus tard, mais je tenais à poster ce soir ( si je corrigeais, vous auriez du attendre mercredi =P ).

Merci à vous tous encore =) j'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour un autre projet ( mon esprit scabreux est toujours productif, ce sont juste mes doigts qui sont paresseux =P )

Bisous à tous,

Angie


End file.
